Monday Morning
by December Sapphire
Summary: "Ms. Mori." A hard but angelic voice reached my ears; I had been caught daydreaming again. And about what? - Him. It was a typical Monday morning as Sesshomaru Takahashi's secretary. Nothing new there.
1. Just a typical Monday morning

**For a contest on DA.**

**Warning! **OOC, explicit language, sexual matters, and drug use. Please read with caution. 

**Beta'd by: Mi Ling Chi (from Ch.5-end)**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Monday Morning**

By: December Sapphire

Chapter 1

Just a typical Monday morning

_"Where's my coffee?"- _Everyone

He was the most atrocious, despicable, vulgar, insensitive, dazzling, captivating, gorgeous…no stop it Rin! You hate him, you hate him! He was rude, crude and hated everything that moved. But he was so…perfect. All I wanted to do was take him by the collar and place a big smacker on those lips of his. NO! Enough of these thoughts!

It was so much fun fighting with myself. Even though myself wanted Sesshomaru Takahashi…stop it Rin. You do not want him! You can't have him!

Who was I kidding? I was right, he was untouchable. Even I, his personal secretary, couldn't lay a finger on him. Still, I always spotted these slutty little models leaving his office right when I return from lunch break. Maybe only hot, sexy, skinny, perfect girls could touch him. Why couldn't I be like that? Why couldn't I walk around like I had a wedgie all day? Answer-I don't want a wedgie.

One of these girls I frequently saw was the famous vogue model-Kagura. I saw her probably- I don't know- three to four times a week. She always wore clothes three sizes too small, showing off a little more than she could handle. Must've been one of those model styles perk or something. And every time she spotted me at my desk or walking back into the office, she would smirk at me while glaring burning holes into my small head. I was about 73% sure she hated me. I don't know what I did to upset her so much. Must've been another model style perk.

They must have a rule of some sort. All shall hate and loath Sesshomaru Takahashi's secretary- Rin Mori and treat her like dog shit until the end of time. Yeah, that was probably it.

Sesshomaru Takahashi was one of the most wealthiest and successful business men in the world. He inherited his father's company before I worked for him and grew it out ever since. Don't ask how I got the job because I seriously don't know myself. I think I consisted of me not shutting up on my interview day and Sesshomaru getting sick of my voice. He undoubtedly gave me the job just to shut me up but hey, I wasn't complaining.

Every girl in the world- including some guys- were captivated by his angelic voice, long silver locks, and his deep golden eyes- that made everybody faint at the sight of them. He was like…I couldn't find the correct words. I feel like _god _isn't the right word. But the first time I saw him I couldn't blame myself to be compelled by him, he was just so dashing. From the moment I laid eyes on him, my heart increased rapidly, I blush intensely, and I don't even want to talk about how much my knees where shaking. The worst part was, whenever I'm nervous, I talk. A lot.

I didn't want to deny that I had fallen for him like all those other girls in the world. I had to think horrible thoughts about him. It was the only way to survive a day as his secretary. But deep down…no, I can't say it but it was true. I had fallen for Sesshomaru Takahashi. Hard.

Damn my hormones and weak emotions.

"Ms. Mori." A hard but angelic voice reached my ears; I had been caught daydreaming again. And about what? - Him. It was a typical Monday morning for me, nothing new.

I sat up straight in my chair, fixing my unattractive glasses in the process. "Y-yes, Mr. Takahashi?

He stared at me for a moment before speaking. "Where is the file for the meeting this afternoon?"

A light bulb went off in my head. I forgot all about it and now I was going to get yelled at. "I-I'm sorry Mr. Takahashi. I shall find it and bring it to you right away."

"Very well, do it quick, the meeting is in an hour."

Or maybe today was my lucky day.

I've gotten yelled twice by Sesshomaru since I started working here. Once was when I accidentally spilled his morning coffee all over his laptop; erasing a month long report that was due the next day and when I unintentionally entered his office while he was in the middle of…something important. I've been called a nitwit, imbecile, and Kagura's all-time favorite- ignoramus.

After shuffling through more work than I could handle, I finally found the file he was looking for. Oh the life of a secretary.

The meeting was scheduled for after lunch so for me, it meant no break- another day, another empty stomach. What was strange though was the modeless week. I saw no slutty girls enter Sesshomaru's office. Actually it had been a seven whole days since I saw even Kagura come in. Wonder what was going on.

He was acting strange as well. The last week he spoke more than three words to me. That is rare. Usually I would just grab whatever is on his desk and leave without a word. But now he was looking, talking, and even noticing me. It was nothing like him. Perhaps he has a stomach ache. I'll have to ask later.

I pressed his called button to inform him the file was sent but suddenly jumped when he appeared in front of me. I yelped out, trying to control my breathing after the fright. "Oh, you scared me Mr. Takahashi." I snickered. "I was just going to call you to inform that the files were sent."

His golden eyes remained on me, making me get lost in his gaze. That's all we did for a few minutes- a staring contest. I cleared my throat and averted my eyes before it became more awkward. "Mr. Takahashi, are you feeling alright?" I asked nervously. I was concerned for his health, it was the right thing to do.

"Why do you ask?"

I twiddled my thumbs anxiously. "Well…I uh...I thought you… um…that…well…."

"If you can't find the words, I will leave."

I stood up quickly, knocking my chair over in the process and yelling out, "No!" Woops I said that too loud. Good thing we were the only people on this floor. "I mean, I was just wondering if you were feeling alright."

"I am fine."

"Oh, well…that-that's good," I stuttered.

"Rin." The sound of my name alerted me. Did he just really call me by my first name?

"Yes?" I muttered, locking eyes with him.

"Are you…feeling alright?"

"I…uh…yes."

Was it me or did it just got warm in here? No, I think I was just me. I seriously had no idea what Sesshomaru was here for. What was his purpose? Was he here to fire me? Oh great I was going to get fired wasn't I. It was that three-strikes –and -you're-out kind of deal. Oh now I would to endure job hunting again.

"Rin."

I was deep into my depressing future daydream when I answered him. "Eh?"

"Rin, lean closer, I need to tell you something."

Oh here it comes Rin-you-are-the-worst-secretary-in-the-world.-You-are-fired!' line. What I didn't expect though were his hands cupping my face gently and slowly leaning towards me. Half of me was saying let the chips fall where they want, but the other half screamed RUN, BITCH! RUN! But while I was thinking that up, my eyes closed waiting to see what would happen. Man I must've had the biggest blush on my face. I swear I could feel my glasses fogging up.

Then his lips pressed up against mine. First is was soft and gentle, then it turned into a full out make-out fest. Our tongues danced while I tangled my fingers in his hair. Huh, it does feel like silk.

I tried to move closer to him but was blocked by a barrier. Stupid counter. It was trying to separate our happiness. I knew it- deep down it loathed me. I soon grew tired of the wall between us and pulled away from him. His expression read: confusion. But has soon as I took my glasses off, he knew I meant business. The good kind of business.

I walked around the desk and rushed over to him. He caught me as I jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. Our lips met again, this time more passionately. He placed me on the desk as his hands started to trace up my leg, massaging my upper thigh.

Yeah, he definitely had a stomach ache.

Our make-out session ended five minutes later unfortunately. He still had to go to a meeting lets not forget. But in the end, his black business suit and my black and white dress were all wrinkled and messed. Our hair looked like we had put a blow dryer to it and did nothing else, and my gaze was nothing but a gaze. I was so out of it.

"Thank you for the file," was all he said. Then he disappeared back into his office leaving me dumbfound on the desk.

There was only one question going through my mind; a question that will probably remain unanswered forever.

What in the world just happened?

* * *

**Yes, it's short. Muhahaha. If you want me to continue this...let me know! ^^ Reviews!**

**For the contest: w w w . deviantart journal / New - Contest - Tell - me - a - story - 437471507**

**Based off of feature artwork: pamianime . deviantart art / Our - Casual - encounter - 389279877 **


	2. The life of a secretary

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Chapter 2

The life of a secretary

_"Due to the lack of interest, Monday as been cancelled,"-_ Unknown

I bolted upright in my bed, breathing hard. My clock reading 3 a.m... Was it all just a dream?

His touch felt so real. His kiss perceived as if it was solid. I didn't want to believe it was all in my head. But it was. I was like a screaming school girl in love with her teacher. It didn't help that I lived with him either.

Yes, people. I lived with my boss. Woopdie doo. Don't get me wrong, living with a hot, millionaire bachelor is amazing but when he's your boss, well its goodbye life. It didn't even help that I was nothing but an invisible wall to him. Sometimes I would come home late from the office and there would be a half-naked girl leaving the apartment. Talk about awkward. I was 64% sure they all hated me alongside Kagura, and because they were models, they followed the rule about hating me. All I wanted to do though was brag in front of them and say 'Ha ha, I live with Sesshomaru Takahashi and you don't' in a six year old tone.

I first met Sesshomaru when I was at the young age of eighteen. This was only two years ago. Whenever you work for Sesshomaru, you wake up feeling older then you really are. Anyways, when I met him, I was homeless. He had found me, huddled in the street, in the rain. He looked so clean, so perfect with his black umbrella and his thousand dollar suit with his thousand dollar shoes and two thousand dollar hair. Still, I did notice a few raindrops on a few strands of silver hair, making it sparkle whenever he moved into a bit of light. No not like a vampire. Geez, people this isn't Twilight. But man was he ever god-like.

It seemed like he wasn't real at all, like he really was just from a dream. No man is ever supposed to look so beautiful. But yet he did and he was very real. Too bad his attitude wasn't all rainbows and sunshine. He was ruthless, his voice as cold as the rain itself. If it wasn't for his offer to put be up for the night, I would've taken him as the devil in an angel's form.

His offer though soon turned into a business deal.

He agreed to let me stay in his apartment…er…penthouse or mansion on the top of a building, whatever you want to call it, if I started to work for him. I didn't know if it meant being a maid or working with him in his building but truthfully, I hoped it was a maid job. Unfortunately, it was not. Apparently he had just fired his secretary and was in dire need of one. I told him I was fresh out of high school and didn't have any experience in the field but he didn't seem to want to take no for an answer. Actually it was more like, 'if you don't take this job, I'll put you back into the rain.'

I made no comments after.

He said that I could become his secretary; I could earn money until I was able to get onto my own two feet. Truth is, I've been on my own two feet for a few years now and I have yet to leave his apartment.

No, I was not greedy. He said I could leave anytime I wanted to, but he never said I had to. Besides, I was his secretary! It's a hard job to do. Even back at his apartment I was working- answering his phone calls, getting him food, cleaning his…wait, I am his housemaid! That bastard dog! I never said I wanted to be both!

I sighed, sitting up from bed, my mind racing from the dream. Great, now I would never get back to sleep. So I decided it was best to get up and at least do something, like get a glass of water. What else can you do at 3 am? Yeah, nothing. Except get drunk, and was I going to do that? Nope.

On the way to the kitchen I noticed Sesshomaru's study light still on. "My god, doesn't he ever sleep? Soon I'll think he really is a vampire." I rolled my eyes and continued my way to alcohol cabinet…er …water tap.

When I arrived, I was surprised to see Sesshomaru standing there, taking a shot of whiskey. He noticed my presence and glanced at me quickly before pouring another glass. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked, slurring is speak.

Was he drunk? "Um, shouldn't you?" I asked back, grabbing a glass from the cupboard.

"Hn, I don't sleep," he replied, chugging his liquor.

I leaned against the counter, slipping my water. "Neither do I, apparently," I mumbled, remembering the dream.

An intense blush appeared on my face when I thought about the hot kiss we had shared in my dream. Oh I hoped he had not seen my red face, but when I glanced at this way, I saw his eyes staring at me strongly. Shit.

Then he pushed passed me saying, "Get to bed Rin. You have work tomorrow."

"I'm not the only one," I muttered, low. But I was pretty sure he heard me.

Our relationship was what I call, awkward. It was awkward because whenever I came home or was home, he would either be in his office like a little hermit and only came out on rare occasions, or with a girl doing…I don't want to know. I remember once I even came home to find him naked in the kitchen. Alone. We haven't spoken of that incident since.

But did I leave? Nope. Because I was a good little secretary that would never leave her boss. Never. Leave. Her. Boss.

Ever.

xXx

It was Monday- fucking Monday, and there I was just sitting at my desk like I always did every day of the week, just minding my own business, like I do every single day. Ah, the life of a secretary. So calm. So majestic. So…"Sesshy-kins!"…annoying. And this is who comes to ruin it all. "Oh, Lin, where's Sesshy?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's Rin, and he's in a meeting." I thought she would leave, but of course luck was never on my side.

"Then make him come out of the meeting," she demanded.

Was she that retarded? "Oh okay, let me just wave my magic wand and make him appear in front of you," I sarcastically replied.

Her face brightened. "Really? Do it!"

Wow, she really was retarded. "Oh crap, I can't. I must've left my wand in my other purse. That or you're a complete idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot, Min. You just forgot you wand. Why not go by another wand or something?" she scowled, waving her hand at me.

I blinked, "Wow, I was joking Kagura."

"Then stop joking and bring my Sesshy-kin's to me!" Man, she was like a four year old child with no candy.

"Kagura!" a demanding and familiar voice sounded from the entrance. Thank god, saved by Sesshomaru.

"Sesshy-kins!" she shrieked, throwing herself onto him. "You came back to me! Your secretary was being mean to me again."

I rolled my eyes again. What nonsense.

"Ms. Mori," Sesshomaru called out, "don't you have work to do?"

I sat back down at in my chair slowly. "Yes sir."

"Kagura leave. I am busy."

The model wined. "But-But Sesshy-kins!"

He gave her a low warning growl to back off but she didn't listen. "Now!"

That got her attention because she backed away slowly, glaring at me for a moment, then leaving the area. Serves her right!

If only my dream was true and she wasn't around. I wish this was like a comic strip or something, and then I could just erase her out of the storyline. I giggled from the idea. It was pure genius. Only if I was a wizard…er…witch, or an artist.

Sesshomaru glanced over to me for a moment before retreating into his office. That went well. Maybe, if I was lucky, Kagura would never return and I would be free from her annoying voice forever. I wonder how Sesshomaru put up with her for all of these years. She must be great at parties.

"Ms. Mori," Sesshomaru's voice called again, this time on the intercom, "please meet me in my office. I need to discuss something to you."

I pressed the intercom quickly, replying. "Right away Sess-I mean sir."

I rushed into his office where he was typing something on his laptop. "Ms. Mori, please have a seat."

Oh here come the nerves. Usually Sesshomaru never scared me because, well, we live together. It's really hard to be afraid of someone you constantly see every day in your home. Anyways, for the first time, I actually felt scared. I didn't know if it was because he had the same expressed look whenever he was going to fire someone or he was acting like something bad was going to happen, but whatever it was, it gave me the heebie jeebies.

But before he could speak, I blabbed. "Oh Mr. Takahashi, I'm sorry I was rude to Kagura earlier. She was asking for you and I just got upset. Please, please, please, don't fire me!"

"Rin, enough of your bickering," he ordered. "I'm didn't call you in here to tell you you're fired. I called you to formally ask you to join me for the business gala tomorrow night."

"The wha-?" Did I just hear that right? Did Sesshomaru Takahashi just ask me, his secretary, to be his date? Oh yes he did!

"Don't make me repeat myself."

I blinked out of confusion. "Uh…yes! I mean, I would love to join you."

"Good, you may go. I expect dinner to be on the table when I return home tonight. I will be working late." Why was I not surprised? I was not your maid Sesshomaru, but was I going to tell him that? Not in my lifetime.

But I was his date! Oh, man my dream was finally coming true! I felt like Cinderella. Wait? What was I going to wear?

Oh great.

Where was my fairy godmother when I needed her?

* * *

**YES! I CONTINUED! Please review for me ^ ^**

Thanks to **Shirochan21, Guest, Guest, L.M.T.O.P, Mirja, meghanmoo, Mi Ling Chi, Zayn Malik-myfuturebabydaddy, Carly, RockerLover, LADY SILVERFOX, sapphireagle, Taraah36, Izzie Grant, Guest,** and **icegirljenni** for reviewing last chapter. Hope you liked this one!

Updated: March 15, 2014


	3. Business in the front, party in the back

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Chapter 3

Business in the front, party in the back

_"Why is Monday so far from Friday, and Friday so near to Monday?"- _Everyone

Now, I'm not saying I wasn't nervous for this gala. Oh what the hell, I was more nervous than a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. I mean, I've never been to one of these things before. What if I tripped and fell, making a fool of myself, then embarrassing Sesshomaru until the end of time, making him look like a total idiot from bringing me, resulting in the world ending in fire and ice! Well it could happen.

Okay, so maybe I was exaggerating a little. Alright, a lot! Geez. But could you blame me? I was probably the worst person to go with Sesshomaru. Back in high school, I wasn't the most popular and was often picked last for everything. The only things I was really good at is well…nothing. Except answering the phone but even that I wasn't the best. Although, I do make a mean lasagna when I cook.

The gala was tonight too. What was I doing? Oh right, trying to figure out what dress to wear. Only one problem though- I didn't own any pretty dresses, only business dresses. And now it was time to start freaking out.

I had approximately three hour and counting until we left. Sesshomaru was buried in his study doing work stuff so at least I didn't have to worry about him, but I was still freaking out. Okay, Rin don't freak out everything will be all right. I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO WEAR!

Time to call back up.

"Hello…Kagome?" I answered on my cell. "Yeah, I need your help like right now."

"Why? I was just getting ready to go on a date with Inuyasha."

"I'm going to this gala tonight with Sesshomaru and I'm having a total clothing malfunction. This is the most important event I've ever been to and if I do give a great first impression, I might as well say goodbye job and life."

I suddenly heard shuffling on the other end and muffling sounds. "Okay, Rin. I'll be right over. Just one second."

"Okay."

On the other end I could hear Kagome moving and her voice whispering in the background.

"What do you mean were going to have to reschedule?" a deep male voice sounded. It was Inuyasha and he didn't seem very happy.

"She needs help," Kagome argued.

"I don't care! Tonight is my night with you!"

"Don't whine, Inuyasha. I'll only be there for a while. We'll do something after I'm back."

"But I have reservations in twenty minutes!"

"Then call and move the time up!"

"I can't just do that woman! It's hard to get a reservation enough!"

Kagome sighed and spoke up on the phone, "I'll be there in ten," and then hung up.

I shrugged and looked at my closet for the next ten minutes. It just kept taunting me, teasing me about my wardrobe. I was so zoned out that I didn't hear a knock on the front door until Kagome texted me telling me and I quote 'Open the door bitch.' Total Kagome.

"Sorry," I said, opening the door.

She looked so pretty with her short green silk dress on. "It's okay. Now, let's get you ready."

"Awe, Kagome, you look so pretty!"

"Thanks, but let's just focus on you and how pretty you will look after I'm done with you."

We closed my door and I looked at the white, long cover that held my dress. "I'm sorry I pulled you away from your date. Inuyasha must've been pissed off."

"He'll get over it. Besides, when one of my best friends has a crisis, it immediately has to be dealt with."

I smiled as I unzipped the cover to see a beautiful, strapless, flowing, orange dress. "Kagome, where did you get this?"

"Oh that old thing? I've had that forever."

I forgot to mention that Kagome has been my best friend since middle school. She was currently dating Inuyasha Takahashi aka Sesshomaru's younger brother. That family was loaded with money and every month Kagome would have a brand new wardrobe thanks to Inuyasha. They have been dating since high school and when I found out about Sesshomaru being his brother…well…it was a very awkward moment. Anyways, Kagome lives with him and was currently studying History at the local collage thanks to the Takahashi's. Man, I wonder what her engagement ring would look like.

"It's beautiful," I commented.

"And it's yours."

My eyes widened. "No, Kagome…I can't."

"Rin, you deserve it. Besides, I have dozens of dresses."

I hugged her tightly. "Thank you."

"Okay, well go hurry and get dressed. Then I'll do your hair and make-up."

The ending result was shocking. I didn't even recognize myself. Ha, take that closet! My hair was in curls, bouncing softly. My make-up was very light but I looked totally different- maybe because my glasses where off. I hate contacts though, makes my eyes all itchy. The dress fit perfectly too and was very comfortable. All in all, I was impressed.

"Kagome…"

"I know. Just wait until Sesshomaru see you," she squealed.

I blushed, looking away from her stare. What if Sesshomaru didn't like it? A sudden knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. Oh here we go.

Kagome opened the door and walked passed him. "Have a good night you two!"

Oh no, Kagome why did you leave me with him? Ah, Sesshomaru looked so handsome. No, don't look Rin. You hate him, you hate him. Just think of something else. Um…Dalai Lama, Dalai Lama. Ugh, why was this so hard?

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. Oh his voice is so…so…no, stop!

I nodded dumbly, following him out and into a waiting limo. Well this wasn't awkward one bit.

He looked so perfect- a beautiful black suit with no crease or lines and his long, silver hair tied into a low pony tail- nothing was out of place. Why did he pick me to be his date anyways?

"You look beautiful, by the way," he spoke out.

"Uh…thank you."

Soon we arrived at the biggest damn mansion I had ever seen. Couples were walking in so gracefully, making me feel like there was a large party going on in my stomach. And here comes the panic attack.

Suddenly I felt a hand rest on mine. "Relax. You'll be fine."

Easy for him to say! Of course he could hear my pounding heart. Wasn't he nervous at all?

I gripped his arm tightly as he led me inside the building and into a large ballroom. Oh great. Deep breaths, in, out, in, out. All I had to worry about was not to faint. Yeah…I could do that.

"Sesshomaru!" a voice echoed from across the room. A middle age man with short, black hair and wearing a dark purple suit quickly made his way over to us. "Nice to see you again, my friend." He glanced over to me. "And who is this?"

"This is Rin Mori, my secretary," he replied, wrapping his arm around my waist and drawing me closer.

The man took my hand and kissed it lightly, making me blush. "Well hello, Rin Mori. I'm Miroku Abe and I must say you are absolutely stunning."

"T-thank you," I stuttered.

"Since we got introductions over with, I was wondering if you would bare my child."

My mouth gapped open and I could swear I heard Sesshomaru growl. All of a sudden a woman in a long pink dress came up behind Miroku and hit him in head with her hand bag. "What the hell is wrong with you Miroku?"

"My apologise." He muttered, shamefully.

Wait…"Sango?"

"Rin?" Her eyes brightened up as she came and hugged me. "Oh my god, it's been so long! How are you? I didn't know you were Sesshomaru's secretary."

"Yeah, for two years now."

"Wow, I had no idea! I've been overseas travelling with Miroku on business but…wow Rin, you look amazing."

"You two know each other?" Miroku asked.

"Rin was one of my best friends in school. She used to babysit Kohaku and I used to party with her. She was crazy at parties! Do you remember that one time…?"

"Rin," Sesshomaru interrupted. "We must go and meet some more people."

"Oh, um, okay. It's was good seeing you Sango and nice to meet you Miroku," I smiled.

"It was good to see you too!" Sango replied. "We must get coffee sometime."

I nodded, even though I had no time. Stupid work schedule. Stupid Sesshomaru for not giving me any vacation time. But, I did have the week off once from being sick with the chicken pox's.

For the next few hours I shook so many people's hands I was sure going to have some kind of fungus or something going on with my skin the next morning. Yuck! My feet were killing me and had blisters on blisters. I didn't know how long I would last but on the bright side, everyone seemed to like me. Hell yeah!

I finally had some rest though and my feet were rejoicing. I couldn't wait to return home and put some fuzzy socks on. Pure bliss right there.

I expected the rest of the night to be slowing down and relaxing. What I didn't expect was Sesshomaru holding his hand out and asking for a dance. Just a little longer feet, then fuzzy socks!

My heart fluttered as he pulled me closer to him, looking deep within my eyes.

"I never saw you as a party person," he commented, referring back to earlier that evening.

I giggled. "Oh yeah. I was quite an animal back then."

"What changed?"

"I got a job being a secretary. My social life hasn't been…well, busy lately."

"Hn, so you used to drink a lot then."

"Yeah, back in middle and high school I did a lot of drugs and alcohol. It's kind of the reason why I was homeless after. I'm not proud of what I've done but nobody seemed to care at all about me except my friends."

"I see. I recall Inuyasha doing a lot of that stuff."

"Yup, he's the one who actually got me on drugs."

A low growling sound erupted from Sesshomaru. I didn't just make him angry did I? "I will have to have a talk with that half-breed." Oh so he was mad at him not me. Phew, what a relief. Oh wait, now Inuyasha was going to be mad at me.

"It's okay. It's my fault anyways."

"Still, you are my secretary."

"He doesn't do those things anymore. Neither of us does. Just forget okay? Besides, don't tell me you weren't like that either."

"I did nothing of the sort."

"Come on; don't tell me you haven't partied before."

"I've partied."

"When?"

"In college."

"You've been to college?"

"Yes, how do you think I got my business degree?"

"You have a business degree?" Shocker there!

"Yes, how do you think I run the company?"

"Well I thought you inherited it from your rich father."

"I did, but I had to get my degree first."

Ah, now it all made sense.

Ouch, okay my feet were definitely screaming at me. I desperately needed to get off of them. Maybe it was time to go home. Everyone was leaving and it was really late so perhaps….

But of course, I was wrong. We didn't go home. No, instead we went to a night club. This night club was the most exclusive nightclub in the city and was booked out for the gala.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, rubbing my sore feet, while looking at the loud building in the limo.

"You said you partied," he answered.

"Yeah, back in high school. I haven't done it for years though."

He helped me out of the limo as my bare feet hitting the cool cement. Woo, that feels good. Suddenly as we were heading inside, Sesshomaru said, "Tonight, we get drunk."

Say what?

Oh shit.

* * *

**Well...the next chapter should be interesting. Review please! ^ ^**

Thanks to **Taraah36, L.M.T.O.P, Shirochan21, jj, Jess, Mary, Mirja, meghanmoo, kelly, Izzie Grant, Guest, icegirljenni, Love,** and **Sweetdorka** for review last chapter! You guys are amazing!

Update: March 29, 2014


	4. It's a man's world

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Chapter 4

It's a man's world

_"Dear Monday, I want to break up. _

_I'm seeing Tuesday and dreaming about Friday._

_Sincerely, it's not me, it's you,"- _Unknown

He wasn't serious about getting drunk tonight was he? Besides, I wasn't all that interested in partying, especially in front of the boss. However, it has been two maybe three years since I've gone out to party? Perhaps tonight I should just let loose and…have fun? The only thing was, whenever I had _fun_ it always ended in disaster.

The first time I had _fun_, I was only fifteen. We had gone to this house party, my first one, and decided to get drunk. That's where Kagome met Inuyasha and lost her virginity. I laugh every time I bring it up to her. But for me, it was where I got my nickname _Wild Child_. I ended up getting super drunk, trying marijuana, and running down the streets naked at three am, yelling 'YOLO BITCHES' to the entire neighbourhood. The police were not happy. And neither were my foster parents. Let's just say I couldn't walk for a few days because I was 'tripped' by gravity down the stairs.

It's okay because a few days later I went to a different home.

Anyways, the other times were probably as bad but hey, I made sure to not run down the streets naked anymore. Still, through the next few years my drug usage skyrocketed. I smoked about two packs of cigarettes per day, I was secretly growing marijuana, and I had gotten into cocaine and became an addict. My alcohol was pretty bad too since I drank every single night. And how am I alive may you ask? I have no idea.

When I turned eighteen and was thrown out into the streets, it became clear to me that my life was decreasing fast. I had no money and whenever I had some, I would buy drugs.

Yes, I had gone into rehab before. I was sixteen when I went in after I overdosed on heroine, and might I say, it was the scariest place ever. It was my mind who told me to get clean or return to this depressing place. But a few weeks later I left and never returned.

Was my drug addiction under control though? Not the slightest.

I barley graduated high school but I did it. However, by the time I did, I was one of the most well-known prostitutes in the city. Men lined up to get into my pants, and I was making at least five hundred per night. Although, it took a very dark turn when one guy with long, black hair decided to make me his and get into my pants for free by threatening my life. I was his toy for two months. When I finally had enough, I took a steak knife and slashed the side of his face, leaving him scarred. Then I ran for my life.

This was when Sesshomaru found me, cold and wet in the rain.

When I started to work for him, I never told him of my past or the fact I did drugs. I quietly would sneak away during break at work or in the middle of the night to do my daily dose. It wasn't until he smelled my toxic scent one night when I knew I had to tell him the truth sooner or later. I couldn't keep it from him forever. I left out the part of…well everything. I only said I tried cocaine once but even then he sent me to rehab twice a week. If I didn't go, it was back onto the streets.

Six months later, I was better than ever, and never went anywhere near drugs. I still drank, but not very much. My life had been turned around and it was all because of Sesshomaru.

But now, it seemed he was begging to see the _Wild Child _and so was I. All I had to do was be careful not to do anything rash. It would be okay. Besides, a few drinks couldn't hurt. What could happen?

This was going to be _fun_!

The club was sure lively when we arrived inside. Music was pounding the room; people were drinking and mingling left and right. Business men sat on white sofas drinking martinis with a handful of woman around them. It was a man's world in here.

I followed Sesshomaru to the bar counter where at least dozen people were standing. He pushed them aside and pulled me into him, wrapping his arm around my waist. I blushed, looking down at the pretty wooden counter. Suddenly in front of me was a shot of tequila. Or at least I think it was tequila.

"Cheers," Sesshomaru smirked, drinking the liquid.

I poured it down my throat automatically feeling the burning in my chest. Yup, that was definitely tequila.

And here comes the addiction. "Two more," I told the bartender.

Sesshomaru _thought_ the second one was for him but as I slammed the second shot of golden liquid down my throat he growled low. I gave him a sly smile, ordering one more. When I finished it, I finally started to feel the effects of the strong liquid. "You said to get drunk," I slurred.

"Don't waste your money on tequila," he warned.

"Tequila is the nectar of gods," poking his chest, "Don't deny it."

"Is that what you get drunk off of usually?"

"I get drunk off of a lot of things. Tequila is just one of them."

Then I felt someone behind me place an arm around my shoulders. I turned to see an intoxicated man laughing his head off with a beer in his hands. I giggled has he began to flirt with me. Blame the alcohol and the fact I was half drunk, but I was seriously flirting back with this random guy. And because I was busy flirting with him, I totally forgot that a dog demon was standing right beside me, probably super pissed too.

"We should go to a booth and you know…" he slurred, leaning down and kissing my neck.

Suddenly he was gone and on the floor a few feet away, with beer all over him.

Towering over me with anger was Sesshomaru. His eyes were glowing red and he was growling loudly. People around the club had stopped talking and focused their attention to us. I swear there was going to be a fight for a second. Then Sesshomaru took my wrist and his drink and dragged us to an empty booth. "Stay here and I'll retrieve a drink for you," he ordered.

But my body was shaking and full of energy- the effect from the tequila. He returned a few minutes later with a gin tonic in hand. Not one of my favorite drinks but hey, I wasn't complaining. I drank it in a few minutes- now I was fully drunk and ready to have _fun. _

It was time to ditch this dog.

"I have to pee," I mumbled, scooting off the comfy bench.

He nodded, watching me leave towards the bathroom. I couldn't tell if he was drunk but from the way he acted and the way he looked, told me he wasn't.

Was I really going to the bathroom? Hell no! I disappeared within the sea of people on the dance floor, pushing through until I saw a spot at the front. There I started dancing, swinging my hips to the beat of the music. A couple of guys came up to me and started to grind against me, wishing they could take me home. Of course, I was in no mood and pushed them away, walking closer to the stage.

It started to get hot in the room too. All the moving bodies stood like a brick wall making it impossible for air to move. I removed my shawl from my shoulders, revealing my bare skin. Then I moved my dress down until it stopped at my hips. I wore it like a skirt, only leaving me with a strapless black bra. I let my hair loose too, moving it around wildly.

"Yeah, shout out to the wild girl in the front!" the DJ shouted in the mic.

The crowd wailed making me jump up onto the stage and wailing in excitement. Then they started to chant 'take it off' in sync. If I wasn't drunk, I would've called them crazy and left the club, but I was currently very intoxicated and well…I wanted to have some _fun. _ That's when I took my bra off and threw it into the crowd.

The _Wild Child _had returned.

Suddenly I was pulled off the stage by an unknown force. Standing before me, holding my wrist tightly, was Sesshomaru. I smirked at him stepping closer and rubbing my breast over his jacket. "Do you want to have some fun?"

"No, you need to go home."

"What!? You are crazy! I am just getting started! The crowd loves me!"

"Well, I don't. And I do not want to have new paper tabloids with your picture on it in the morning, ruining my career. We are going home, NOW!"

I jumped back in fright. He had never been angry at me before and frankly, it scared the shit out of me. He pulled my dress up, covering my front and began to drag my sorry ass away. Many people booed at him, yelling to leave me alone but he only ignored, pulling me out into the fresh, cold air. I shivered slightly as he pushed me into the limo and sat down beside me.

As the limo pulled away he started to argue. "Do you know how close I was to be publicly humiliated in front of millions of people? You were lucky reporters weren't there. If they were, your picture would be on the front cover of every magazine in the morning, ruining my image!"

"Well, it's your fault for letting me get drunk!" I yelled. "You wanted to see the _Wild Child_! Whatever I've done, the blood is on your hands."

"I gave you one shot and a gin tonic. You enforced the other drinks your throat!"

"You said we were going to get drunk!"

"I didn't mean get drunk until you took your bra off! God damn it, Rin! What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking I am drunk and want to have fun!"

"Do you know how many men saw you tonight?" he growled. Sounded like he was jealous…still, that didn't mean he could snap at me like that.

"Whatever!" I crossed my arms and huffed. "It's your own damn fault."

For the next few minutes, it was silent. I was beginning to get sober again, making my mind clear of what I've done. I started to feel the wrath of water forming in my eye sockets, threatening to flood over like a broken dam. It was clear that Sesshomaru smelled the salty waters I heard him moved slightly on the seat.

I sniffed loudly. "You might want to drop me off here. If I am really going to ruin your image, you might as well not keep me in your life."

"What are you going on about Rin?"

"You're going to fire me, aren't you," I cracked.

"Not today, Rin," he sighed, heavily. "We'll speak about this in the morning."

Ugh, I had to work tomorrow! And with a hangover too! This wasn't going to be pretty. At least it wasn't Monday but still, Wednesdays are still icky.

I was nervous for our little chat though.

Was I upset that we didn't have any intimate action tonight? Yes. Was I going to let it bother me until the world ended? No. Was I hoping to at least kiss Sesshomaru? Yes.

This night was a mistake and whatever I did was still Sesshomaru's fault. He was lucky I didn't find any marijuana to smoke or any other sort of drugs. I can get pretty unexpected when I'm intoxicated, like taking my bra off for example but whenever I was on drugs, it was worse. Anyways, all I wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep away the few hours I had left before work.

Tomorrow was not going to be a fun day.

Bring on the hangover!

* * *

**Huh...okay...reviews?^^**

**PS. Hey everyone! Voting for this contest has started! If you have a Deviant Art account please spare a few minutes and click the link below! I would really appreciate your vote! ****This contest is the reason I started this story! So if you love it, help me out!**

**here is the link!- / / fav . me / d7dwlhu **

Big thank you to sotam, Taraah36, jj, Mary, Carmen, person333, jess, Elizabeth Kirkland the 3rd, Shirochan21, Luner Midnight, HotHime1300, LADY SILVERFOX, sweetdorka, meghanmoo, L.M.T.O.P, SessRinz, Love, knmangel for your awesome reviews!

Updated: April 13, 2014


	5. In Sesshomaru we trust

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Chapter 5

In Sesshomaru we trust

_"Hello Monday. May I ask you a question?_

_Why are you back so quickly?_

_Don't you have a hobby?"- _Unknown

There were many things running through my head when I awoke. As in things I seriously worried about so much that I thought the world was ending. For example, my phone was nowhere to be found. No seriously, where was my phone? I was freaking out. There were also many questions running at me as well. Like, what did I do last night? Was someone crying? Was someone naked? Oh wait, that was me.

I blame everything that I drank, including the how many shots of tequila I had. Fuck you tequila .

But right now, I only knew one thing; I was never going to drink again.

Oh what the hell, that was one of the best nights I've had in years! -Even though I can't remember shit. I wonder what was happening this weekend.

I was really proud of myself for one thing; I didn't touch any drugs last night at all. Although I did have the slight craving, but thanks to my highly skilled brain to control my urges, I ignored the voice in my head that kept telling me to smoke a joint.

However, I didn't have that dream last night about making out with Sesshomaru in his office again. Wait, I didn't make out with him last night, did I? Oh, I was so fired. Hold on, wasn't it him who took me to the club? I shouldn't be blaming myself for whatever actions I did, I should be blaming him! And to think I could trust him! Ugh, stupid dog demons.

I did recall him telling me he was going to talk to me at work today. I looked over to my clock, groaning from the aching pain that raddled my mind. All I wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die, but it seemed like I wouldn't have time since it was eight o'clock. "Wait, eight o'clock!?" I shrieked, double checking the time again. "Oh, I'm so late!"

Ignoring the throbbing pain in my head and churning stomach, I rushed out the door with the most suitable work clothes I could find. There was no time to take a bus or a taxi since traffic would be on my side and the subway was way out of the question, no way was I going down that stink hole. So, I ran.

Now running in six inch high heels probably wasn't the best idea ever, but it was the only thing I could do. Although, I wish Sesshomaru didn't live thirty blocks away from work. I know I looked like a fool too, running down the street with one hundred dollar heels. It was like a disaster waiting to happen. And of course, I knew a disaster would happen. It's just one of those things that happen to people who are late for work.

When my heel broke on my shoe, I realized I was in a world full of pain. I cursed loudly, picking up my ruined shoes, trying to imagine what Sesshomaru would say to my improper shoe choices.

Of course that wasn't the end of my crazy morning. When I turned a corner, I had slammed into someone with such force that the tray of coffee in their hands _accidently _spilled all over my white blouse. The universe must hate me today or something.

I was scared to even enter the office building. Dozens of eyes were immediately on me, whispering to each other about how awful I looked. If they thought I looked this bad, I didn't want to know how bad I would look in Sesshomaru's eyes. He would probably take one look at me and say, "You're fired!"

So add that to a horrible hangover I dearly want to get rid of and I've got yourself a perfect day.

And it gets even better because just as I was walking into the elevator, I came face to face with my favorite person.

"Wow Rin, are you sporting the new spring fashion of coffee stains?" Kagura teased. "I must say, it suits you well."

"Thanks Kagura!" I smiled, adding sarcasm to my voice. "You look amazing as well. Not to mention how you have been dressing like a stripper the last few years. Love it."

"Why you little…for you information, Rin, I am a model. I'm getting paid to be dressed like this."

"So your job is to walk around all day with a huge wedgie and your breasts hanging out while perverted guys stare at your ass? Where do I sign up?"

"Whatever, at least I get guys' attention while you…make them sick."

"Hmmm, at least I don't have a fake body. It's all natural under this."

"Well, at least my body has more flare then yours."

"What is your problem?"

"You really want to know what my problem is?"

"No actually, that was a rhetorical question. I don't want anything from you Kagura. Now if you excuse me, I have to go to work."

That's the problem with some people is that they exist like potato salad. And I hated potato salad. A lot. I didn't even completely understand why Kagura hated me, but it probably had something to do with the fact that I lived with Sesshomaru. I wonder if we would've been friends if I had never met Sesshomaru. But if I never met him then I would still be selling myself out on the streets and doing god knows what kind of drugs. You know what, just scratch that line of thought.

I knew once I got to the office, I was going to get pulled into Sesshomaru's office which meant there would be no time to change my clothes. He probably could already smell my coffee flavored scent.

"Ms. Mori," his voice alarmed from the monitor. "Please see me in my office immediately."

Couldn't he wait until I put my bag down? He was sure in a rush today.

"Ms. Mori," he said in a darker tone.

"Um yeah," I answered, "I'll be right in."

I tried to at least clean up, straightening the skirt, patting down the hair, focusing the glasses, the usual. But the brown stain and the fact I had no shoes, was definitely noticeable. Here goes nothing.

I'd thought his expression would've changed to disgust when I entered but he seemed calm. Oh, what was I saying, he was always calm. Actually, it was more like a cold, dark stare.

"Rin, what happened to you?" he asked in his normal tone.

"I had a little trouble getting to work," I grinned.

"You could've called me. I would've arranged a car to pick you up."

"Yeah, I misplaced my phone somewhere so it would be kind of impossible."

"Hn."

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I must apologize for last night Rin." Wait, did he just apologize? "I had no idea you would do something so foolish. It was my mistake to get you drunk and I am sorry."

I nodded my head, wondering what I did that made it _foolish_. God, this was the worst hangover ever! "And what did I do exactly?" I asked.

"You don't remember?"

"Well that's the thing Sessh- is that when I get drunk, I usually won't remember anything."

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "I see."

"Yeah, so what happened? I mean, what did I do?"

"You danced on the stage…" he answered.

"That's it?" I was proud of myself.

"…topless." Nevermind.

"Oh, I see. I am so sorry."

"You don't seem surprised by your actions."

"Yeah well I've done a lot more crazy stuff in my years. Trust me, that doesn't hit top ten."

I bet he was curious about my top ten most-crazy –things- I- have-done –while- I- was -drunk list. The thing was that list was private.

"So, tell me," I continued, "Did we do anything…."

"No."

Not that I was disappointed. I would've thought we had made-out or something since he saw me topless. Okay, so maybe I was a little disappointed. Fine, a lot. I really wanted to know what it was like to kiss those lips of his. I had already imagined how it felt, and I imagine it would be the same. In my dreams the kiss was, soft, passionate, impeccable, but with a little hint of an explosion. I already could feel my blood boil from thinking about it. Oh god, I was horny. I just hoped he didn't smell my arousal.

But from the look in his eyes and the small smirk of his mouth, told me otherwise. Was he wanting to…I knew that look anywhere. It was the look was desire, of lust.

Perhaps it wasn't too late to grab that kiss.

"You know," I started, turning on my charm. "I could show you what my top ten are."

I moved around his desk and sat upon it, facing him straight on.

"But they would be from a different list," I finished, biting my lip intimately.

I couldn't wait any longer. It was time to make my dreams come true. In one move, I took a hold of his shoulders and pressed down onto his lips hard. My dreams didn't come close to what I experienced. The kiss was exhilarating, rousing. But I didn't feel him kiss me back right away, making me doubtful of my guesses for his wants. I pulled away, embarrassed, looking deep into his golden eyes to find some sort of hunger.

There was none.

Or at least none that I couldn't find because the next thing I knew, I was straddling his hips while his lips inches away. I gazed within his golden orbs, searching for what made me drawn to him. I already knew though. It was obvious. He was the hottest bachelor in the world, every girl wanted him, craved him. I was lucky, I guess.

"Rin," he purred, "do you have any idea how you make me feel?"

"No," I whispered. "Show me."

He licked my lips, driving it into my mouth. I sucked hard like I was trying to get as much flavor off a lollypop, savoring the taste.

The kiss was the most amazing, captivating, spectacular kiss I've ever experienced. I was ready to rip off my clothes and present him the world. Screw waiting until we got home, I've always wanted to do it in a business office.

But before I managed to take my shirt off, the phone rang, ending our little moment for now. Our fun was over.

Well… Just until we get home.

* * *

**Review for the next! Things are heating up. ^^****  
**

**_Diamonds _and _Know Thy Enemy_ will be updated soon.  
**

Thank you icegirljenni, sotam, Taraah36, Elizabeth Kirkland the 3rd, Guest, LADY SILVERFOX, kittykritik, kelly, sweetdorka, maddie, anonymous, BoredGirl17, Guest, meghanmoo, love, and L.M.T.O.P for reviewing last chapter.

Updated: May 8, 2014


	6. I never looked so foolish

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Chapter 6

I never looked so foolish

_"Ah Monday morning, thou art a heartless bitch" _-Unknown

Someone in the office told me I looked nice today.

Bitch, I know I look good. I make coffee stains look amazing. Oh and please learn how I use my sarcasm before you attempt it.

You know the saying, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas? Well this was the same situation in his office. It would now be what happens in the office stays in the office, which included our little make-out session that occurred earlier. Did that include we were going to stop? –No. We would continue our little exercise at home, in the comfort of privacy.

I was so paranoid someone was going to burst through the doors and say, 'Smile for the camera!' then have our picture of us kissing or our funny faces on every magazine, newspaper or whatever people use for new these days. That is something I didn't want from the job- fame.

If my picture got out there, any way, shape, or form, my reputation would be ruined. Think about the number of clients I've had when I was doing prostitution see me in a top magazine. No doubt they would all freak out and go to the tabloid to tell how I pleased them or how much blood I shed to make them happy. Yeah, no thanks, I'll pass.

It was so much better when we arrived back in our safe apartment where nobody could bother us. And no, we did not have sex. It was the average evening, dull and sex free, though when bed time rolled around, things got a bit more _interesting._

I was just getting out of the shared shower since mine was so full of my shit I couldn't get into it, when Sesshomaru opened the door. Now there is only one reason why I didn't lock the door, I wanted to see Sesshomaru's expression.

My body was covered by the towel but I didn't make a move to cover myself up more. All I did was stare back at him as he came closer and closer to my half-naked self. I bit my lip teasingly, trying to build the tension up in the steam filled room. I watched hungrily as he took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. Then without breaking eye contact he took his pants off too, leaving him in only his boxer briefs.

I couldn't tell if I was drooling or not but I was positive I was. Thank god for the steam. But man, that demon's body was…wow. And he wasn't a bathing suit model because…?

He came closer to me. Our bodies coming together like magnets. Was it me or did it just get hot in here? I think I was just me, or was it the room? Who knows? Anyways as his hands grabbed the towel covering my body I knew immediately what was going to happen.

He was going to fix it for me.

Wait…no, he was removing it.

Now I was completely naked in front of him. Cool.

Without a word he took his final piece of clothing off, revealing his holy grail , and pulled me back into the shower.

I wasn't all that interested in getting wet again but how could I say no to that body right in front of me? Those abs, hard as rock, that hair, sparkling from the water, that…holy mother of god, that was his…how the hell? If I was going to sleep with him, how was _that_ going to fit into me? I've seen many in my life but none this...I felt like ginormous wasn't the right word…still, there was no possible way he was going to fit.

He kissed me, gently at first, filling with passion, and then it grew rough and lively, building the lust towards the peak. I had never felt so...alive. When we made out in his office I got the same feeling but I because we were in the shower it was more...words could not describe. I guess because we both had experience in the _field, _we were both experts at the _activity_.

His hands moved up and down my body, feeling every inch of my skin, while I moved my hands over his hard abs, tracing each one like a treasure map, finding the buried gold at the end of the path.

Sesshomaru growled as I touched his member, rubbing it up and down. I've done so many that it's become natural for me. It's sad really. I think there was only a hand full of them I actually slept with. I was an expensive prostitute charging about two-hundred for a blow job and five-hundred for full force. Too bad all the money went to my boss.

It's funny really because I lived with my boss when I was doing prostitution. He kicked me out when I tried to run off with some money- about one-hundred- to pay for some drugs. Once I think about it, it was kind of selfish of me to use the money for only cocaine to sooth my addiction. But it was also selfish of him to keep all of it himself and use me for his own personal gain.

When I met Sesshomaru, I felt complete, like a plant that had been watered. I had finally found my true home. I was moving on, getting a new life. Nothing could ever ruin it!

We moved quickly to his bedroom without drying off and our lips still locked. He had practically carried me there, dropping me immediately on the silk sheets, not bothering to pay mind to the sensitivity of the bedding. I breathed heavily as he moved to my neck, nipping and pulling on the skin, his teeth scrapping against my neck and collar bone every few seconds. I moaned loudly has he moved to my breast, giving each one attention. Nobody had ever made me feel like this during this stage. It was absolute bliss.

It wasn't until he pushed in, making me cry out in pure pleasure, that I knew he was my forever. My dream had come true.

And…he fits perfectly inside. There was no better match.

I had found my soul mate.

xXx

I was alone when I awoke the next morning.

It's okay. Sesshomaru had a meeting early. I should know. I was his secretary.

Last night…needless to say it was the best night of my life so far. The way he made me feel, made me fall, it was captivating, illuminating, and something I wanted to experience over and over.

Still, I couldn't help but get a butterfly feeling in the pit of my stomach for not telling him about my past. I felt awful -guilty perhaps- that I never told him. Maybe it was time I did tell him since we were…well…together? I didn't even know if we were together or not. I would have to ask him in the most awkward way possible if we were a 'thing'.

But then there was this other feeling. An ache dug into my stomach deep. It felt like something bad was going to happen today, something that would change my life. Or maybe it was that burrito I had yesterday. Yeah, it was definitely the burrito. I was just being paranoid. What could happen that would be so bad? - Unless it's the zombie apocalypse then I would run for my jolly good life. God, I sound so meta.

When I got the office, I found it quite strange that people was staring at me like I had two head, and I know for a fact that was false. What was their problem? Did I stink or something? Oh I hope I still didn't smell like sex. Some demons in this office have very good noses. And I really hope Sesshomaru didn't tell them about our little night. Wait, he would never do that. I really had to stop being so paranoid.

But everyone was whispering about me! It was getting a little annoying.

As soon as I entered the elevator I found myself face to face with one of the workers- Ayame was her name- a wolf demon that has been working here for a few months. Her body seem to tense up when I entered the small confined space. I glanced at her trying to catch her eye. It was getting pissed since she was looking away and avoiding my eye contact. She didn't think she could get away from talking to me, could she?

So I put on my brightest smile and spoke with glee, "Good morning, Ayame."

"Good morning," she muttered quickly.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"That's good."

I clicked my tongue getting bored of the silence. "So-"I started but suddenly the elevator dinged and opened to Ayame's floor.

"This is my floor," she announced, "so…" and she left.

Then people who were going to enter my elevator halted and decided to take the next one. What the hell was with people today? Did I seriously grow another head without my knowledge?

As soon as I arrived at my floor, the telecom goes off. Damn Sesshomaru and his nose. Couldn't I have at least a minute to get myself settled? God, demons were impatient. But something was confusing me. Sesshomaru's meeting wasn't supposed to be done for another hour. Why was he out early?

He told me to come to his office immediately to discuss an important matter with me. I was nervous. I didn't know if that matter would be about work or…something else.

I didn't bother to knock when I went into his office (always knock). Call it a secretary's intuition, but I knew knocking would just be a waste of time.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" I muttered, stepping inside.

He was staring at something on his desk- a magazine perhaps. When did he ever read magazines? "Come here, Ms. Mori."

Oops. He was angry. Maybe I shouldn't have called him 'Sesshomaru'. "Right away, Mr. Takahashi."

I knew then that this little talk wasn't going to be about our relationship.

I stood in front of his desk waiting and waiting and waiting. Then my eyes caught what he was looking at. I gasped, not loudly, but loud enough for him to hear. He moved the magazine towards me and my eyes widened with embarrassment. On the front cover was me, a nice photo might I add, with the headlines reading 'Rin Mori's wild ride! The dark secret Sesshomaru Takahashi's secretary has been hiding.' I turned to the page where the article was located and stared in horror at a photo of me with another headline 'Prostitute as a secretary?' The photo was beyond my knowledge. This photo was of me back when I was doing prostitution and was probably high on cocaine. I must've been high on drugs or drunk at the time because I didn't remember it at all. The other photo of me was the night at the club where I was dancing on stage, still dressed, and fully drunk. I couldn't even bare to read the article I was so embarrassed.

How my secret got out, I had no idea. But, Sesshomaru wasn't happy. Hell, I wasn't happy! My full story was now out! Everything that I was hiding from Sesshomaru, he now knew! This day just went from weird to worse.

"Sesshomaru I-"

I raised his hand, cutting me off. "I don't want to hear it Rin. I do not care what your past was. But I am curious though as to why you never told me about it."

My mouth opened and closed, trying to find the words. "I-I don't know."

"Hn, you do know the consequences of these kinds of things? My phone has been going off all day. I've been getting emails from hundreds of people."

I looked at the ground, ashamed. "I-I'm sorry."

"Rin, the board wants me to fire you. They do not want a former prostitute working here." I gasped, looking up at him. "However, I am their boss and I claim some responsibility for your actions that night at the club. But I still cannot help hide the fact you were once a prostitute."

I bit my lip trying to hold in the tears. I knew what was coming next. "Are you going to fire me?"

"Not today, Rin."

I was surprised at his answer. Maybe he did have a sweet spot for me after all.

I nodded, "Thank you."

"You may go."

Well that didn't go as I thought it would. My body was shaking when I sat down at my desk. I was afraid to answer the phone from the fact the media would want to know more. The one thing I had tried to hide from was now coming at me with full force. I had become famous in one night. It was a disaster and I knew it was just the start.

The day went by slowly. By lunch I had received over one-hundred calls, 90 % of them from reporters. I had officially gone insane. This was why I didn't want to become famous. But I guess I did see it coming once I started working for Sesshomaru.

I was so stressed that I started to crave cigarettes. No, I would not start that nasty habit again, took me forever to get off of them. So instead, I went for a walk. I covered up of course since I was the center of the world now.

I was probably gone about an hour or so and when I returned I met with someone rather interesting in the office. Someone who I hadn't seen for over two years. Someone who kicked me out for stealing money. Someone who, for all I knew, was out of my life forever. My old boss.

"Naraku?"

* * *

**Whoa an early update! Didn't see that one coming, did yeah. So Naraku is here in one of my stories for the first time. Strange that I had never written him before. Should be interesting. Review please! ^ ^**_  
_

Thanks to **L.M.T.O.P, Sotam, Taraah36, kelly, maddie, Guest, Ladyrouge214, LADY SILVERFOX, anonymous, Guest, roxieraven327, Eliabeth Kirkland the 3rd, Guest, **and** Kurose Sakurazaki** for reviewing last chapter.

Updated: May 21, 2014


	7. Job hunting is the worst

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Chapter 7

Job hunting is the worst

_"I can hear Monday morning already whispering "Go fuck yourself" into my ear"-_ Unknown

"_Naraku?"_

I was dreaming. Yeah, that was it. This couldn't be real. Perhaps I got hit by a car and was currently in a coma in the hospital. Because this…no, _this_ was impossible. Naraku couldn't be here. But yet here he was standing in front of me with the ugly scar on his face inflicted by me.

"Hello my sweet Rin. Long time," he said, smiling sinisterly yet sweetly.

I narrowed my eyes. "How-how did you find me?"

He held up the magazine with my face on it. This answered my question. Stupid media.

"Fine," I said sneering. "Then why are you here?"

"Why Rin, do you know how long I've searched for you? You were my best prostitute and I would really love for you to come back to me."

All I wanted to do was wipe that stupid grin off his stupid little face and shut his sarcastic voice up. I left for a reason and there was no way in hell I was ever going to return. "Ha, like I would ever come back. Naraku, I'm happy here. Besides, I'm long retired from prostitution and I'm in a relationship now…kind of."

He chuckled evilly making the hairs on my arm stand on end. "Are you talking about your boss? Rin, do you actually believe he is in love with you? You are merely his secretary to play around with. He is a well-known bachelor and screws around with a lot of girls."

I shook my head. "No, I don't believe it. I've lived with him for over two years now. I know who he is."

"Then you should know how unfaithful he can be." He started to walk away towards the elevator, slowly, professionally. "Don't be surprise if you get your heartbroken."

He entered the elevator with that stupid grin on his face. "But remember Rin, you are always welcome in my business. We'll be in touch."

No, he was lying. I was in love with Sesshomaru Takahashi and he was in love with me. If he wasn't then why did he invite me to galas and treat me better then he treated anyone else? Why did he offer his home to me that rainy night and get me back onto my feet? I had to trust Sesshomaru and believe that whatever Naraku was telling me was false. Besides, he only wanted me to come back to him. Naraku was that type of person, always deceiving other people to get what he wantswanted. There was nothing in him to trust.

After I watched Naraku disappear from my sight I stormed into Sesshomaru's office demanding to know what Naraku told him. I had hoped it wouldn't be much but the look on Sesshomaru's face told me otherwise.

"Is it true?" he asked me looking outside his large window onto the city scape.

"Is what true?"

He turned his head slightly towards me with eyes full of anger. "Do not make a fool out of me Rin. You know what I am talking about."

My face tightened. I was growing frustrated with this conversation. "I don't understand what you are saying. Is what true? What did Naraku tell you?"

He finally turned fully towards me, his eyes tinted with red. "Is it true that you are an addict?"

Crap. But didn't he already know? "I thought you already…"

"No. You told me you've tried cocaine _once_ not a dozen times."

I sighed. "_Was_. I _was _an addict. I'm not anymore."

He sat down and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "Rin…"

"I'm clean, I swear. I've been clean for years. And it's all because of you Sesshomaru. You saved me."

"That do not help the fact that you lied to me."

"I didn't lie! I told you I've done drugs. You know I was a prostitute. Sessh…there is nothing else to say."

"Then you have failed to mention Naraku."

Now I was confused. Did Sesshomaru know Naraku? "Do you know him?"

"He was once my assistant."

Shocker right there! I guess it's a small world after all. "When?"

"About seven years ago. I fired him because he got into a drug addiction and was selling them in the office."

Well, that's Naraku for you. The best drug dealer in the city.

"Then he tried to kill me. It was quite a shock to see him stroll into my building this morning telling me about you and him. You were together how long? – two years?"

Okay, so I have another confession. Remember when I mentioned the guy that got into my pants for free by threatening my life then made me his for two months. Well it was actually two years and he was my boss. Yes, I was dating my last boss too but let me tell you that Naraku- worst boyfriend ever. He had at least ten other women that he was fucking but he always told me I was his number one. I don't know but when he said that to me it made me feel special and inside my mind I always thought he was sweet.

The rest of the story…yeah, like I said before, I had enough of him and slashed his face with a knife. He was stealing all the money I made anyways so I guess that is what he got by doing so. Karma is a bitch.

"I-I can't deal with this right now," I gave out. "I need some air."

This was the type of stress where I wished I had some cigarettes. But as I arrived outside my wish came true. Right there on the street was someone smoking. I walked to them wondering if this was such a good idea. You know what screw it. I needed this.

"Excuse me?" I asked. The man turned…he looked homeless from the way he dressed in brown slacks and an old jean jacket. "May I have one?"

His eyes ran up and down my body and I rolled my eyes at his action. "What do I get in return little lady?"

I pulled out 1000 yen and handed it to him. He took it gladly and in return gave me a roll. "Can you light it?" he asked.

I nodded taking his lighter and felling the tobacco enters my lungs. My whole body relaxed as I blew the smoke out. "Thanks," walking away into the smoking zone of our building.

I was out there for a good ten minutes before I went back inside. Screw this; I didn't care if Sesshomaru smelled the smoke on me. It was my life.

My mind was too angry to even see his face, so I ended up avoiding him the rest of the day. I'll tell you though; I was not excited to go home.

However, as I sat in my room waiting for him, I never heard the front door open. I never heard him in his office or kitchen. So when I went out to see if he might've just snuck in, I found the place absolutely quite. No noise what so ever illuminated from the apartment. I was alone.

I had no idea what happened to him. I tried to call his cell but only hit voice mail. For the entire night I lied awake in bed, thinking of scenarios of what could have occurred. They weren't pleasant. Finally, I had emitted defeat and realized he would not be returning home tonight.

I ended up sleeping in the next morning for obvious reasons. My body felt like lead. I was tired, exhausted, like someone had come and stolen all my energy out of my body. I didn't want to get up and thought about staying home for the rest of the day, but then it hit me…what about Sesshomaru?

The next thing I knew I was outside his office door.

Nervousness kicked in, making me rethink what I was about to do. But I didn't want him to be mad at me nor I mad at him. I just wanted to patch things up and get life back to normal.

I was about to knock until loud moans erupted from the other side, and the worst part was, it sounded female. My heart skipped a beat, aching, breaking, and shattering into a million little pieces from the noises. Then I opened the door to find my boss and Kagura kissing deeply. Her long legs wrapped around his hips while he sat comfortably in his chair. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"So," I started. They stopped and looked at me. Sesshomaru's eyes widening at my sadden expression, "Naraku was right. You are unfaithful. I can't believe I trusted you."

I ran out of his office then, going behind to my desk and packing my stuff up as fast as possible. Inside his office I could hear Kagura's voice pleading for Sesshomaru to forget about me and stay with her but to no avail. He came out seconds later.

I could barely see. My eyes were so full of tears that my vision had gone blurry. I couldn't look at him as he stood there waiting for me to speak or something. That wasn't going to happen as I headed towards the elevator with a box full of my stuff. "Rin…"

I shook my head as I waited for the doors to open. "I guess I'm a fool for ever believing you would love me. I'm sorry Sesshomaru but I can no longer work for you. I quit and I'll be out of your apartment by the time you get home."

He didn't speak for me to understand that he wanted me to stay.

The elevator dinged as the doors opened. I gave Sesshomaru a smile and walked inside. "Good luck," I said. Then the door closed as well as my future with him.

Packing up my room was bittersweet. The last few years were amazing and without Sesshomaru, I never thought I would stitch my life back together. However, I could feel the thread slowly unwinding from the wound that was closed, bringing me back to my other life on the other side of the tracks.

I did make sure I left him a note though. It was simple, very plain and straight forward. In my simple handwriting I wrote, _Dear Sesshomaru, do not blame the drugs. _And left it at that.

xXx

I hate job hunting. It's worse than finding out you no longer have a job and a home and are now homeless. Oh wait…

At least I had some money. I had kept an account for a few years and kept as much as I could inside it. I think I had at least a couple thousand. Hey, how about you try not to spend money on clothes from Paris, London and New York City and tell me how it is. It's a hard addiction to stop. Still, I had enough to stay in a cheap motel until I got a job.

This was going to be harder than I thought.

It's hard for three reasons.

Reason number one: I have no resume and have no idea how to make one.

Reason number two: The only experience I have is answering phones as a secretary.

Reason number three: My face was on the front cover of a top magazine telling the city and the world I was a prostitute. Who would hire me now?

In other words, I was sunk.

Now what?

* * *

**So...um...reviews? **


	8. My boss is the devil

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Chapter 8

My boss is the devil

_"Mondays suck more then a vacuum cleaner,"- _Unknown

I took refuge in a run-down hotel on the other side of the tracks. It was better than any five star one where I probably would be spotted and interviewed by paparazzi. It smelled like sex, yes, but I felt like I was sixteen again, giving a cheating business man a blow-job. How ironic that the business man I loved cheated on me with a model. I guess that's what I get for falling in love with him in the first place.

The pack of cigarettes lay gently in my hand, twisting and turning with my fingers. I sat on the bed, dazed and zoned out, feeling the corners of the box. I pull out a stick, lighting it and suck in the poison. This isn't enough to forget but it calms my nerves. I didn't even care that this room was smoke-free.

I sighed; collapsing on the bed and watching a small spider crawl on the ceiling. _Naraku…_ I should see him. "No," I told myself. "That is a bad idea, Rin."

"_You were my best prostitute and I would really love for you to come back to me." "You are always welcome in my business. We'll be in touch."_ Damn it!

Naraku knew this was going to happen. He knew I would be weak enough to come back to him. No, I said I wouldn't. But still…. Perhaps there's a chance he changed. He did seem…different somehow. Maybe…just maybe….

But then there was Kagome, I could ask her if I could crash at her house for a while. Still…Inuyasha would be there and he would only remind me of my cheating ex-boss. Plus, she would for sure tell Sesshomaru of my whereabouts if I called her, and I was in no mood to see or talk to him.

I walked outside, breathing in tobacco and fresh air. Stabbing the concrete outside my door with my cigarette, I started to walk down the street. This area was where I came from before I met Sesshomaru. This place was where prostitutes, criminals, and drug dealers resided. Naraku lived only a few blocks away in an old apartment building, below a bar where everyone goes. I was sure as hell going to stay away from that place. So I started to walk in the other direction.

But I knew I wouldn't get far without somebody noticing me.

The black Sudan followed me for at least a block until driving up beside me. They rolled down the window and smiled, a pair of golden teeth glinting in the light. I knew them before I started working in the city and they were known as the best drug dealers.

"Hey Rinny," the driver hollered, grinning wildly, "haven't seen you in this neighbourhood for a few years. Last time I heard, you were workin' for some rich business dude in the city."

"That's right; it's good to see you, Ryo."

"Yeah, so are you still doin' business? If you catch my drift," he asked, whipping his nose where it doesn't belong.

"Nah, I stopped doing that shit long ago."

"Oh really? I heard from Taki, who had a talkin' with Sora that Naraku is getting' you back."

"Well he isn't," I answered, walking away from him.

"Then how about just me?" he smirked, driving up beside me again. "Come on! I need this! You were the best one around here. All the other girls are sloppy and slow, but you…you made me the man I was supposed to be. I'll give you something in return."

I laughed. "I don't want money, Ryo."

"I wasn't talkin' about money."

That's when I stopped and eyed him. "Then what?"

He showed me the bag of white power- heaven's nectar. A snap in my brain erupted, telling me to take it and run. But I couldn't. "No, I stopped doing Coke long time ago."

"Come on, Rinny. Live a little. I know you want it."

The truth was I did want it. I wanted it bad. When I smoked those cigarettes all I could think about was something stronger, something that would take my mind off of everything.

"Free of charge, right?" I asked.

"Only if you give me a ten minute blow job."

"Five."

"Seven."

"Deal." And he handed me the bag as I hopped into his car.

I was good at what I do. When someone wants something done, I do it and fast. I'd rather not stick around for more. Usually when I give a man a blow job, it knocks them out. It's my way of doing things and so far I was the only one who did this. I have been hit before, kicked, punched, scratched, and even cut from a pocket knife. Yes, I have scars, but I've lived through it. Would I do it again? - No. So why was I doing it now? Why was I at Ryo's run-down apartment giving him pleasure while I tried not to vomit. Why was I doing this for simple cocaine? The things I did sometimes never made sense, but I guess that was me.

After I was done with this fool it was already dark. Thank goodness I was only a few blocks away from the hotel. I didn't want it to be any further just in case I ran into someone I didn't want to see. But of course the universe hates me and decided from the one person I didn't want to see, the one person that wanted me back for himself, to drive up in his expensive black corvette and smirk at me. "What do you want Naraku?" I asked, not bothering to stop walking.

"I heard from a little birdy you were back in the neighbourhood and thought I would come and see if you wanted a place to stay."

"Yura," I hissed, knowing it was her that told him. She was nicknamed 'little birdy' for a reason. "Why, Naraku? So you can fuck me? What wrong, are the other girls getting too old for you?"

He chuckled. "Well, you were always my favourite. You sure knew how to please a man. That Takahashi must've loved what you did to him."

I paused on the spot and faced him. "Don't ever mention that name to me."

"Fine by me, sugar cakes. But come on, I want you…need you back with me, Rin, girl."

I bit my lip. "No."

"Did you have fun giving Ryo a magical time? What did he give you, hm? Drugs?" I blinked and looked away innocently. "He gave you coke didn't he? You were always the predicable one, Rin."

"Shut up! You know nothing about me!"

"I know how to please you," he grinned. "And I know that it's really hard to do that. Tell me, when you fucked Takahashi, did he please you?"

I sneered at him and continued walking. It wasn't his business anyways. Sesshomaru made me feel loved. He was so gentle to me. It felt like I was the most cared for human in the world and nothing else mattered to him but me.

"Get lost, Naraku. I don't want anything to do with you."

His expression turned hostile. I backed up just in case a gun came out. I've seen Naraku angry and it's ugly. "You'll come back. Even if I have to drag you down and force you. I will own you again."

Then he drove away. Just like that.

I would have to say that I was afraid for my life. Naraku was the devil himself and any girl, or anybody for that matter, should be afraid of him. I was curious to know why the police haven't locked him away but perhaps it's fear as well. Anybody who defies Naraku ends up dead eventually; sometimes I wonder when death will happen to me.

The buzzing in my phone interrupted my thoughts and made me pull it out. However, when I saw who was calling I immediately ignored it and placed it back in my pocket. I didn't want to talk to him ever again! He had Kagura, so he should leave me alone.

As I arrived at the hotel, my brain started to fuzz. Not like I was going to faint but I was urging to taste the sweet nectar of white powder. I pulled out the plastic bag and eyed the substance in there. My breathing grew heavy as I pulled out a twenty dollar bill and rolled it up.

When I was sixteen, I used a needle and stab it into my arm but I found out that it was too strong for me when I awoke three days later in the hospital.

Shooting it into the nostrils felt much better and it was less of a hassle. I still have scars from the needle implants.

The feeling of the toxic chemical in my system for the first time in years was overwhelming. I couldn't decipher what was up and what was down. All I did was lay in my bed and watching the same spider scurry across the ceiling.

That's when I decided to pull out my phone. I might've been high but I wasn't stupid. Sure I wanted to listen to Sesshomaru's stupid voice message but what would it accomplish? "Fuck it!" I swore, pressing the mail button.

Listening to his voice plus being high was sure a bonus. I could feel the electric shock run through my body when I heard his voice, as if he was there touch me, making love to me.

_Rin, I understand you are upset with me but I need to make sure you are safe. I found the note on the counter. Rin, please, whatever you do, do not go near the drugs. I do not want to get a phone call in the middle of the night from the police saying you're dead from an overdose on crack or meth or…just call me. Forgive me. _

When the message ended I stared at my phone for a good five minutes. Like hell I was going to call him. He was out of my life. Gone. No more rules, no more heartbreak, no more pretending to be someone I wasn't, no more being pushed around like a ragdoll. I was Rin and it was time to show the world who I truly was.

Starting with Naraku.

* * *

**So um...review? **

Special announcement! To all of those who write stories, I am doing book covers! If you wish for a book cover, PM me and I'll let you know if I can do one for you! :) Thanks!


	9. Never trust a demon to do a human's job

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

Chapter 9

Never trust a demon to do a human's job

_"I'd rather enter the Hunger Games than enter the office on Monday," -_Unknown

It was one of those nights. You know the kind. Like day, but darker. I had awoken from a high, off a shot of cocaine, my body feeling the aftermath of the drug. I wanted…no craved more. But that wasn't the only thing I was craving. I had a dream, and in my dream was my boss…er…ex-boss…we had sex, and well…ugh, I couldn't remember. This was so damn frustrating! Usually during a high I would end up sleeping with Naraku, but this was the first time in years since I didn't do anything. Yes, when I met Sesshomaru all I wanted was to make his world ignite in waves of neon lights when I was high off my drugs, but considering he was my boss, that wouldn't have been a good idea. But was I ever horny.

When the sun awoke from its slumber and lit the city up in a yellow glow I knew it was the day to get back at Naraku for everything he'd put me through. I was going to do whatever it took to bring him down and get him out of my town. This wasn't just for me, it was for every single girl, every victim that has fallen on his feet. He has stolen money, sold drugs, and even killed innocent people from right off the street. He had to be put down.

But from the inside out.

I had to rely on his closest allies. Because his closest allies were mine as well. The workers-the prostitutes- were his walls, protecting his barrier and without them he was vulnerable for an attack. All I had to do was talk to them and get them on my side, after that it will be smooth sailing. I just had to leave him in the dark somehow and make sure he never found out.

The walk wasn't far from the motel I was currently residing, just a few short blocks and I was standing right at his front door- a large apartment complex owned by him and housed at least twenty prostitutes. This was where I used to live as well.

With a quick knock on the door, I waited for the moment of my first opening. As soon as it opened, I smiled brightly at the man who took my life away. "Rin," his voice chilling my back, "welcome. What brings you here on this fine day?"

"I'm here for a second chance. Please, you're all I have left," I sounded desperate, wanting him to believe my lie. "I'll do whatever you want."

He laughed and pulled me into a hug. I cringed and shivered mentally at his closeness. "I'm glad you're back, Rinny."

I pretended to laugh, going alone with him. "Yeah, same here."

He locked eyes with mine, smirking evilly. I hated when he did that, it felt like he was peering into my soul. "We have so much to catch up on. Come, I'll take you to my courters."

I nodded, mentally telling myself that this was all part of the plan. But in his mind I knew what was going on, he wanted to bed me tonight and wouldn't take no for an answer. In his mind, I was back as his little play boy toy, doing whatever he wanted whenever he said. But I was nobody's toy.

Naraku left me later to take care of some business and told me he would see me later tonight to catch up on our lost time apart. I had to stop myself from becoming sick to my stomach thinking of such things. When his disgusting hands touched my body I wanted to cringe in absolute revulsion. But I was alone in his room. What a perfect opportunity.

As his past girlfriend I knew everything and anything about Naraku, especially where he stashed all his supplies including his weapons. I've seen my fair share of guns before but his collection impressed me the most. The amount of armed weapons and knives this guy own…he could beat an army of rednecks and hunters in the southern part of the United States.

I flipped the switch, a small book on a lone book shelve, no dust evident on it from use of the leaver, revealing a door in the wall, connecting to the treasure. I overlooked it; sinking in everything I could, wondering which one I should grab. It would have to be small, easy to conceal. Plus, Naraku had to not notice it missing. He would freak if something was gone from his stash.

I grabbed a mouse gun, stuffing it in my side and covering it with my long tank top. I turned out to go, making sure I wasn't seen by anyone and left his room.

I later knocked on one of the prostitute's-nicknamed Kitty- bedroom. With the turn of the old rusted knob, it opened with a creek, revealing a half-naked Kitty. I pressed me lips together in disgust.

"Rin!" she shrieked, wrapping her arms around me. I patted her awkwardly wanting nothing more to get her off of me. "How are you? I didn't know you were back!"

Kitty's real name Hana and was in the same position I was in when I was younger. However, she never stopped. Her skin was covered with scars, evident of needles and affections. This girl was one of the heaviest drug users I've ever met. She's never been to rehab and isn't interested. She's had a few scares of overdoses but mostly fine. Heavy heroin and crack user this girl is Naraku's number one prostitute and is one of the best. She can make a guy come in less time than me and I was pretty good. But because of the over drug use, her skin and body had aged twice the rate, with sores all over. I was shocked this girl was still alive. But I had a feeling she wouldn't be much longer.

Behind her an older man appeared. In his late 40's and clean, this man was obviously a wealthy business man with a wife just looking for a better fuck. I hated guys like this. Reminded me a lot of Sesshomaru. Untrustworthy.

I watched as the man gave Kitty a hundred, winking at me quick before leaving. I made a face of disgust and turned to Kitty. "So who was that?" I asked.

"That's Ryo. Hot isn't he. I've always liked older guys."

"He's twice you're age!"

"So, you've fucked guys three times you're age before. And you were only seventeen."

"Yeah but I'm expensive."

"I'm expensive!" she argued.

"Whatever, that's not why I'm here. I need your help. The real reason I'm here is because I want to take Naraku down. He needs to go and the only way I'm going to do that is if I get all the girls together and bring him down with all of us."

"Rin, are you serious!? He's helped us so much! He saved both of us from the streets! And he gives me my _candy _for free. There's no other place that does that. There is no way in hell I'm doing that."

"He's not helped us. He's stolen our lives. All he wants is money."

"So, drugs are a lot better than money."

I realized this girl wasn't going to help me. And if Kitty wasn't going to help me I had a bad feeling nobody would either. And I was right because once I got through most of the girls they all either walked the other way or said no. I was on my own.

I could kill him, but I didn't want to be charged with murder and wind up in prison. Plus, that wasn't who I was, I was no killer and I didn't want to be named as one. But I didn't know what else to do.

xXx

When you sleep with someone who utterly disgusts every part of your nerves, it's hard to control your urges to just leave and never return. But for me I had to do what was right and bring him down. The small gun in my side was stashed in the drawer moments before Naraku came back. Immediately entering I gave him the reason to come over. I smirked sexually, teasing him, and making him want me. It worked and he quickly too off his clothes.

Every time he kissed me and touched me I wanted to barf. All I could think about was how many girls he had slept with. But with some quick work, he came silently and spilled into the small plastic bag on his dick. I pretend to enjoy myself, calling out his name, saying I loved him, but it was nothing more than an act. I didn't love him. The only one I did love was…no I couldn't, but still, during that time all I could think about was him. That's what got me through it. I imagined it was Sesshomaru who was touching me and putting me in absolute bliss.

As Naraku fell asleep I made my move. Instead of using the gun where I would make a loud shot sound throughout the house, I used my pillow. This was my weapon. If nobody was going to help me put him in jail, I would have to do it the easy way and end his life.

I rose above him, my pillow in hand and in one move I shot down onto him, covering his face with the pillow and stopping air from moving in. In that moment he awoke, squirming around. I didn't know how powerful he could be though.

What happened next was a total blur. I found myself flipped onto my back, struggling against his grip. He hovered over me, glaring deep within my eyes. I knew then I was in for some deep shit. "How dare you betray me, Rin," he hissed low. "And you should know what happens when someone does betray me."

I did know, but that didn't stop me from kicking him in the nuts and running to the door.

I was only a few feet away from the doorknob when the mouse gun I had hid fired throughout the room, hitting the upper right side of my back. I gasped loudly as my vision blackened and I collapsed.

The last thing I could remember was Naraku's laugh echoing in my brain.

* * *

**Ahem...so...um...review?**


	10. It all comes down to details

**I'm so sorry guys! I accidentally posted the non-edited one. Ugh, how embarrassing for me. This is the correct one. **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

Chapter 10

It all comes down to details

_"It's Monday. I'm refreshed and ready to hate my job,"_\- Unknown

The amount of pain I was currently in was…well there weren't words to describe it. Let's just say it was painful, like being eaten by a zombie painful. Really hope that wasn't what was happening.

Yeah, so I forgot what happened. All I remembered was a loud bang and then nothing. Next thing I knew I woke up from what I thought was my alarm clock yelling out, 'wake up, idiot! It's Monday!' but was really the heart monitor constantly beeping every damn second. Kinda like waking up after getting piss drunk, except the bedding doesn't have the cigarette burns it normally does.

But seriously though, what the hell happened?

I felt like the morning after a night spent on a raging high. Oh god, please tell me that wasn't the case. Did I do something that was illegal? I hope not. Oh wait; I did things illegal all the time. Never mind then. But did I kill somebody? Please tell me I didn't kill anybody. Because you know, bang never equals good.

I'll tell you this though, my back was mighty sore. Was I stabbed in the back or something? Lord, the pain was excruciating.

What helped me though was the pair of golden eyes staring down on me when I woke up. They reminded me of the sun, so warm, so beautiful, so…wait, golden eyes?

My rambled mess of thoughts flew aside allowing me to see, and comprehend, Sesshomaru standing over me. I could also feel a light pressure in my hand and I knew from that moment he was holding it.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" he asked.

What was I supposed to say? I was speechless. Seriously though, I didn't know what to say. What was he doing here anyways?

"In this case, lies aren't comforting," I muttered, looking away.

"You don't think I've been searching for you? You don't think I've been all over the city with police searching for you? How do you think I felt when I got a call by the police at three in the morning, telling me they found you on east side of town shot in the back?"

Oh so that's what happened. No wonder my back hurt so much. But that was barely on the radar in comparison to when he said he had been searching for me. Now that I thought about it, I did see a few police around the neighbourhood. But when they came around, I hid, like any rational drug user, so I didn't wind up in jail. I didn't have any idea Sesshomaru had been looking for me though.

He sighed heavily as I remained quiet. "You have put mbe through hell these last few weeks. You're back doing god knows what, and who, and you're walking around with a death wish. What am I going to do with you?"

I could feel the tears building up, but I held back, not wanting to look like a fool.

I ignored his questions. Instead of answering, I had a few of my own. "Why are you here?"

"Why do you think I'm here? Someone has to take care of you?"

I scoffed. "You take care of me? Why? Do I look like a child to you? Or do you think I'm so stupid I have no idea what drugs do and what they come with? You feel like you've got some obligation to me out of pity? Your burden, huh? Eff off and go back to doing the reason I left."

"Rin, if you are talking about Kagura, she's gone. Forever."

I scrunched my eyebrows together, confused. "What are you talking about?" I was actually scared to know the answer. Probably because of who I've dealt with in the past.

"I placed a restraining order on her. She's out of the country." Oh, right, that's what I thought. "And by the way, when you saw us kissing," I flinched at the word and the memory, "she was kissing me. I had no part in it. It was all an accident."

"How do you accidently kiss someone? Did she slip on a rug and your lips broke her fall? She should be careful; just a recipe for an accidental pregnancy."

He sighed more. "Rin, don't be like this."

"But she was…moaning," I argued more.

He shook his head. "It was an act. She thought if she and I were in an intimate situation, you would run off, and unfortunately, she was right."

Well yeah, no shit. "I see."

"It's too bad you ran, Rin. I lost my best secretary that day," his mouth turned into a small smirk.

I laughed. "The new one shouldn't be that bad."

"You're joking, right? My new secretary is horrible. I would rather have a five year old answering my phone calls. And she loses everything. All my files are disorganized. I'm losing my mind."

"You, lose your mind? Impossible," I breathed, relaxing myself. "Sesshomaru, I can't come back. I'm a drug addict and…it wouldn't look good. I would ruin your reputation in an instant. If she's so bad, fire her, get a new one."

"You can't ruin it if everyone knows. I can't care less what people say anyways. But Rin, I'll put you back into rehab. Just come back."

I wanted to come back. I really did, but I didn't know if my heart would allow me. This man was the one I fell in love with and who I still loved. I was still hurt from when I spotted Kagura and him kissing, but from what he had told me, it was nothing but fake, an act to get rid of me without Sesshomaru's consent. But why get rid of me? I knew Kagura hated my guts, well actually I was 74% sure she did, but I was no threat to her. Sure I slept with Sesshomaru, but that was one time. Besides, she wouldn't have found out…

Naraku.

He did this! Everything was his fault! And it was all because he wanted me back. God damnit. Why didn't I see this in the first place? And now that bastard is probably half way to Timbuktu because…well great, I remember everything now. Fuck, I need a cigarette.

"Um… You wouldn't have a cigarette on you, would you?" I asked sweetly, knowing quite well what the answer was going to be.

He looked at me like I was insane, and yes, I was insane. But I really needed something to calm my nerves so I didn't do something insane enough to have me committed. "Rin, you were shot in the back by a psychopath and all you can think about is a damn cigarette?"

"Is that a no?"

He sighed heavily. Yeah, that was a no. "Please understand that you are seriously hurt. Do you have any idea how close I was from losing you?"

Did he actually care about me? A part of me wanted to think he was just faking, so he could make me come back to work for him, clear his conscious and whatnot, but the other part… well, my heart felt warm. I needed to know the truth officially- curiously, I suppose. "Is everything you are saying the truth?"

"Do you doubt my words?"

"Uh, yes, yes I do! Sesshomaru, after I saw you with _her_ a part of me was lost, and I don't fully trust you yet." In truth, I didn't fully trust anyone, except my hair dresser. I trust her 100%.

"Then what can I do?"

I bit my lip, wanting nothing more than to give him another chance. "Take me home."

xXx

When I was little I wanted to become a fifth grade teacher. I know what you're thinking, why a fifth grade teacher? –Yeah, I didn't know. I was young. I told my Dad this before he died, and you know what he said, 'Honey, prostitutes make twice as much as teachers do.' And you know what, he was right.

Then he died. Yeah, life sucks.

My dreams changed after that. I started to think about his words more and more, thinking that hey maybe he was right. So I tried it, and regretted it to the maximum. Even when I returned, I still hated it. It was just the only job I could think of that didn't include a resume. Besides, I did kind of date the boss. But now all I could think about was going back as Sesshomaru's secretary.

I loved it! I mean, waking up at the crack of dawn wasn't the greatest, but even that had its perks. There were some amazing sun rises. And I was sure going to see a lot of those for the next few weeks, because I was heading to one place.

Rehab.

It was only day rehab, but I would have to leave before sunrise, and go home after sunset. Technically it was a work day on steroids. But I was glad to be out away from the 'other side of the tracks' and away from Naraku.

It took me three weeks to get out of the hospital, and all that time I was crying and fighting and depressed, ugh, I was a mess. I craved cocaine. I craved tobacco. I craved drugs! But did I want them? Well, technically yeah, but the sane side of me didn't and from this day forth I was listening to that. So no, that's why I was headed to rehab.

I went back to Sesshomaru's apartment to find that my room was exactly the same as it was when I left, mess included. Sesshomaru showed me the note I wrote him when I left and all I could do was smile and say, "I'm alive, aren't I? Be happy." Yeah, he wasn't happy, he was worried. I could tell.

That night, I drank to get over the urge to hunt down some good stuff. But it probably wasn't the best idea because the next morning I had to leave to rehab and I must say, didn't love the hangover. Talk about crazy ride there. Every. Ten. Minutes. I was throwing up my stomach. Not fun. I felt bad for Sesshomaru too, having to smell the disgusting scent of my stomach fluids. Must've smelled worse than it tasted. But still, he was there, comforting me. I bet he was being nice to me because he felt bad for yelling at me, resulting in me leaving. Man, that new secretary must be pretty bad. Desperate bastard.

I would do three months in rehab. That was the deal. After I was clean, I would return to work and replace the new secretary. I did feel bad for making the new one leave, but Sesshomaru told me the instant I said that, "she's happy." Huh. Going to guess that's a lie.

I watched out the window as we drove up to the rehab clinic. Butterflies rushed into my stomach. My brain yelled at me, wanting nothing more than to escape this nightmare with a high. But then what was the point of being here? I wanted to get clean. And I was positive this time, I was going to get clean, and I was going to stay that way.

Here we go.

Third times a charm.

* * *

**Yeah...review...for more. m'kay?**


	11. Sly dog

**Disclaimers: **I own nothing

Chapter 11

Sly dog

_"If each day were a 'gift', I'd like to know where I can return Monday,"- _Unknown

Sesshomaru drove me Monday morning to the worst place ever. No it wasn't the office surprisingly; it was the rehabilitation center aka the house from hell. I was just glad I wasn't spending the night at this atrocious place. I would probably die. No seriously, I would probably die.

I mentally gaged when I saw the welcome sign saying, 'Welcome to Happy Endings! The First Step To Your Happily Ever After!' right and I was the president of the United States. I think instead the sign should say, 'Welcome to Loserville, population: you'. That would be more appropriate for this place.

"Ready?" Sesshomaru asked.

It was Monday morning and I was going to rehab what did he think?. "Define ready."

"It won't be that bad."

"Says the demon who has never been to rehab before. You don't know what it's like in there. It's evil!"

"You'll be fine," he opened the front door.

"Seriously, don't leave me here! These people…they're crazy!"

He walked up to the front desk ignoring me. Typical. "Mori, Rin." He told the receptionist.

"I'll be your secretary for free," I bribed. "I'll do your laundry, and the dishes, and everything else."

He sighed, "Rin, don't try to get out of this please."

"I'll be your slave forever! I won't do drugs or drink or smoke ever again!"

"That's what they all say," the lady at the desk said.

"Shut up!" I snapped. "Sesshomaru, please, don't let them take me."

Suddenly I was grabbed by two very large gorgeous guys and dragged away. "See you in eight hours, Rin," he called back to me.

"Nooooo!" I yelled. "You'll never take me alive."

You can probably guess why I was acting like this. I wanted my mix so badly it hurt, and when I didn't get my mix, terrible things happened. Like…I didn't want to think about. "You two don't happen to have a cigarette on you, do you?" Silence. "How about some icing, any of that? Please you guys got to help me!"

"Shut your mouth girl before we shut it for you," they ordered me in a harsh tone.

After that, I didn't even try. This was my third time in this place, so what was the point.

"Super! You're here!" a perky female voice sounded. I groaned as I was seated in a chair inside a circle filled with many different people. "I was wondering when you would show! It's so nice to see you again!"

Ami, the group leader of the rehab circle. Or what I like to call her, 'The Devil's Daughter'. This woman might be the perkiest lady ever, but she is evil and will do anything to make your life a living hell. I couldn't believe she still worked here.

"How about you introduce yourself, Rin," she said all smiling and happy.

"But you just did."

"Introduce yourself!" she snapped, before returning to her happy face.

I groaned, slouching in my seat. "Fine. I'm Rin."

"Hello, Rin." Everyone said.

I blinked looking around at each and every single one of these addicts. They looked…horrible wasn't the best word to describe them. But they reminded me a lot of Kitty. It was a lot of Kitty's. Yeah, that's how I would describe them. All smelly and disfigured like.

"Hi," I said in return.

"Why don't you tell them a little about yourself?" Ami asked.

"Um, I'm twenty and work as Sesshomaru Takahashi's secretary."

"Oh are you the one that appeared on all of those tabloids about being a prostitute?" one girl asked all excited.

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh my gosh, you are like my idol!"

Great, a fan. "Thanks."

"Rin," Ami interrupted, "why not tell everyone why you are here."

I never understood why they made us say it. Everyone knew why I was here, just I like knew why they were here. It was just the staff's way into admitting you really are a drug addict. It's stupid. "I'm a drug addict."

"It's okay, we are all drug addicts," everyone said in sync.

"I know."

"What drugs were you on?" Ami asked.

Oh geez. "Uh, do you mean what drugs I've taken? Or drugs that I'm currently doing?"

"How about all the drugs you've taken."

I breathed. "Uh, okay. Let's see. I've tried crystal meth, marijuana, but who hasn't right? Um, I've tried a bit of heroine, didn't like it that much, crack, cocaine, and some ecstasy. Oh plus, I was an alcoholic when I was sixteen."

"And this is your third time with us, correct?"

She didn't have to say it out loud. See, Devil's daughter.

"Yes."

"And what are you addicted to now?"

"My main drug is coke."

I already knew how these things worked, which was why I didn't stay overnight. The first time doing this, my overnight stays didn't work out so well. I kind of tried to commit suicide in my bedroom because I really wanted some crystal meth, but I was caught before I hung myself. After that, I was put on twenty four hour suicide watch. I told them to either give me my drugs or I would kill myself. Unfortunately, they said, none of the above, and kept me longer.

The second time was when I was living with Sesshomaru and he made sure I didn't do drugs. The doctors thought he could be a good guard to watch over me. It worked and from then on, I would only stay the day at the facility. Thank god because I couldn't stand the smell of sick people.

You can probably guess that I was very happy when the small hand reached seven and the big hand reached twelve, telling me it was time to go home. Finally!

I was guided out by the two same men who dragged me in. I did have a few words for them but I was cut short when Sesshomaru arrived in his slick black car. They were saved for the night, but I would have my way with them tomorrow. "Later boys," I blew them a kiss sexually.

Their eyes widened suddenly and Sesshomaru growled, then quickly they walked back inside.

"Do you have to do that?" he asked, once I was seated inside.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Act like a hooker," he sneered.

"But Sesshomaru, I am a hooker."

He scowled, not replying.

"Besides," I continued, "it's the only way I can distract myself from drugs."

"Sex," he simply complied.

I nodded, "Sex."

"So you had sex with them." This was not a question but a statement. He was assuming I had slept with them!

"Oh god no! Ew!"

"But you confirmed that sex helps you."

"Yes, but I never said I did it," I grinned. "I only blew them a small kiss to thank them for their amazing hospitality today," I explained in a sarcastic tone. Tomorrow, I was going to crush their large bodies like a bug.

"Hn. Just don't do it again."

"Fine." He was so jealous it was cute! Which was very odd. "So, anything on Naraku?"

"No, but we'll track him down sooner or later. The prostitutes that worked for him for a long period of time have told us a few things on where he might be."

"So…" he looked at me waiting for me to speak more. I sighed, "Where do you think he is?"

"I do not know. I cannot let that distract me from my work. I have a business to run. The law enforcement will deal with him."

Okay, that wasn't like him at all. Was it me or was Sesshomaru acting 'out of character?' Maybe it was just me. But when in entered the apartment my opinion immediately changed. "Or maybe not," I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"What?" I shot up. I knew he would hear something. "Uh, nothing. Um, what is all of this?"

"A welcome back dinner."

Yeah, he was definitely out of it. "Since when you cook dinner for me?"

"It is a special occasion, is it not?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Then don't I have a reason to cook for you?" he moved closer to me, trapping me slightly against the wall. "You came back to me, Rin. You have no idea how much it wounded me when you left."

All I could do was stare at him like he was crazy. And I think he was.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Are you okay?" I asked him back.

"Fine." He smiled.

I smiled awkwardly back and quickly ducked under him quickly blushing from the proximity of his closeness. My eyes glancing at the floor to see if my redness would leave my cheeks. It didn't.

"You look very cute when you're blushing, Rin," he commented, walking back towards me.

What the hell! "Okay stop you are scaring me," I demanded in a serious tone.

Suddenly I was pinned back up against the wall, but this time there was no escaping. He had my hands above my head, tightly held by his. I breathed hard has his face grew closer and closer to me. Then as fast it started, he pulled away, the blush staining my skin and my lips still pulsing from his touch.

His lips then moved to my neck, lightly biting and nipping at my sensitive spot. I resisted the urge to moan, but this was Sesshomaru the one I had fallen for and…well…I was weak I know but, I think I had fallen for him again. He had told me everything that Kagura did and I believed him. I mean he was my boss, I was supposed to believe him, wasn't I?

God his actions made no sense, my words made no sense, and the whole world made no sense! I was confused I admit but I didn't want to lose this moment if I started to speak like I was crazy. Maybe I was crazy. But crazy people didn't know they were crazy. And if I know I was crazy, then I wouldn't be crazy! Wasn't that crazy?

"Rinnnn, be with me," he purred into my ear, sucking on it.

I breathed out hard, nodding quickly.

We forgot about the food, we forgot about…well…everything and just focused on the moment. Actually I didn't know what Sesshomaru was focused about, but I was definitely focused on the moment. I think he was more focused on taking my clothes off, but I might be wrong.

Yeah, I should've known I would be wrong. My clothes were gone in less than a second. My god!

I can't remember anything after that…for reason that may include the amount of bliss I was in. Besides, it really was nobody god damn business what happens in my private life. All of you are perverts.

But I can say how much I missed his body. Is full toned chest, his beautiful face when he looked down at me with his golden eyes, and most of all I missed his holy grail. God, I missed it so much. The amount of time my hands were working on him…ahem, moving on.

This was what I wanted: Sesshomaru. I wanted my life back with him. It had been a total mistake leaving him, and using drugs as my escape. I can definitely see why the doctors made him stand guard over me at night. I felt so safe, so secure in his presence. And when I was wrapped up in his arms, I never thought about that white power that gave me a rush. Except now, but that wasn't the point.

The point was I was staying by Sesshomaru's side forever.

* * *

**Ahem...review!**


	12. Getting our groove on

So this chapter is...well...you'll see.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

Chapter 12

Getting our groove on

_"It's Monday. Enough said,"- _Me

_"How dare you betray me, Rin," he hissed low. "And you should know what happens when someone does betray me." _

_It was déjà vu. What the hell was going on? My heart raced as fast a speeding train. Then I watched him pull out a mouse gun. After that I knew what was about to happen. _

_I didn't have time to think of a solution when the gun fired with a loud bang, and the bullet piercing my heart moments later. _

_I collapsed and as black faded over my vision I could still hear the dark laugh of Naraku echoing in my brain._

I bolted upwards in the bed, breathing hard and feeling the spot where the bullet ran through. Sesshomaru got up immediately and wrapped his arms around me. "Rin, calm down, it was just a dream."

My body shook as I shake my head, tears forming in my eyes. "But it wasn't a dream," I leaned into him sobbing; "it was real."

I felt his lips kiss my forehead quickly then leaned into my ear. I could feel his hot breath as he whispered, "Then let me make it better."

Okay, either I was dreaming or…oh my god. His lips were trailing down my face, and neck. Man that hit the spot like a dart on a bull's eye. Seriously though, this was not like him at all. Something wasn't right with this picture. But was I complaining? Hell no! This was amazing!

Our lips met again passionately as I was pushed back down onto the bed. I could feel his hands moving up and down my sticky, sweaty body. I moaned as he forced entrance into my mouth with his tongue, moving around my cave. I sucked on it blissfully savouring his taste.

Everything that has happened in our relationship, in this never ending journey to find myself again, has all ended. I knew who I was finally. I knew what I wanted to be, who I wanted to be with. Obstacles were sure to come, but when were there never obstacles? Rehab would be out of the way soon, I would go back to work, and finally Sesshomaru and I could be together publicly. Life would be complete.

His body moved with mine as his lips tackled my neck, moving down slowly towards my treasure below. I arched my back and his mouth traveled down to the valley between my breasts, taking one in immediately while the other being played with my his talented hand. I moaned in response, wanting more and more of the everlasting feeling.

Then his moved down lower, and finally he reached the buried treasure, digging around it with his tongue.

I could feel my body heating up quickly from his touches. Like a volcano building pressure, I needed to erupt. So I did, and very loudly might I add. "OH GOD! I'M GOING TO…." Told you.

I felt myself release as I attempted to recover from my orgasm. Sesshomaru came up and kissed my lips, forcing me to taste myself. "You are the most delicious thing I've ever tasted," I purred, taking my lips once more.

Now it was my turn.

While we were in our make-out session, I flipped him over, saddling his hips. I could feel is large golden globe award rubbing against my anal entrance, but I wasn't going to let him in that easily.

I kissed him, moving down his neck and onto his beautiful toned abs, tracing the strips on his hips. I still couldn't believe I was making love to a demon…no a god. This was unbelievable.

My mouth finally landed at his pride and joy. I looked at it hungrily before devouring it in my mouth, sucking and licking as much as possible. I could feel Sesshomaru snarls and low growls as I did my job. And might I add, not a lot of people know how to do a proper oral job. It consists of patience and skill. You got to hit it at the right angle or there will be negative reactions. Trust me; a lot of girls got fired from Naraku because of this.

Naraku. I really hope that bastard was long gone and out of my life. I still had that worry of him coming back and…woops, let's not think of such things right now. Let's just be in the moment. Okay Rin, focus. Be the penis. Be the penis. You are sucking the penis. Shut up brain I know what I'm doing!

A gush of warm sweet liquid entered my mouth as I swallowed with delight. I moved back on top of him and felt his hand push on my neck, directing my down to his lips.

I was flipped back over, his lips still moving on mine deeply. His member tickled my inner thigh as I knew was going to happen next. I smirked against his lips as he positioned himself and pushed him.

He grinded against me as he pulled away from my lips and staring me deep into the eyes. Then he howled loudly as he thrust his last push into me and blindly sank his teeth into my right shoulder blade. "Oh…SESSHOMARU!" I screamed.

I gasped at his sudden action, but moaned still from his movement inside. "You're mine," he whispered in my ear. "Forever and always."

I breathed hard has he took himself out and collapsed on top of me. "Forever and always," I repeated, tracing along his back with my finger.

And I had never slept so well in my life.

xXx

I awoke to Sesshomaru's alarm on his phone. I groaned, trying to reposition into a comfier location on the bed. However, when I tried to move, I found myself stuck in a locked brace. I froze as I turned my head to find long locks of silver hair. Relaxing from my early morning heart attack, I watched as his eyes peered open and rubbed his hands up and down my back.

"You need to get up, or you'll be late for rehab," he answered, plainly, releasing me from his iron grip and getting up.

"Good morning to you too," I replied sarcastically. "Please don't make me go," I groaned in the blankets.

"Hurry and shower. We are leaving in less in an hour."

"Hey that rhymed!" I exclaimed. He gave me the LOOK. Yeah, you know what I'm talking about. "Okay, fine!"

I got up, not bothering to put on clothes. He had already seen me naked, so what was the point.

When I walked into the bathroom, it hit me like a brick wall. Cocaine. I wanted some. "Shit," I muttered in the mirror. "Go away."

Stupid pesky urges. Stupid addiction. Why couldn't I have an addiction to chocolate or sushi? God damnit!

Then I noticed something else different on my body. A mark. A bit mark on my shoulder blade that might I add was very tender. "Oh my god, he marked me." I was his!

As soon as the hot water hit my body though, Sesshomaru came back to my thoughts. I was glad he was keeping me under control. I didn't have a thought of suicide or nothing psychotic. I was glad.

I heard the door open the bathroom in the middle of shampooing. Then I heard aluminum scraping against rusted rings bringing arrival to my visitor. I smiled as his hands started to feel my body.

"I thought you needed me to hurry?" I asked.

"We can be a few minute late," he whispered sexually, kissing my neck.

"What is with you?" I breathed. "You used to be so…so…serious."

He pulled away and took my face in his hands. "Do you want me to be serious?"

I blinked. "Well…no…I don't know. It's just it's so different. I remember when I met you. You were so cold, so stoic. Now you're all 'let's make love, oh Rin I care for you' kind of man."

He narrowed is eyes. "One, I do not sound like that. Two, do not conclude that I've automatically changed to fit your needs. I'm still the cold boss and owner of Takahashi co. and I'm still the most feared demon this planet."

"Of course," I grinned. "But you're my cold boss."

"Yes, I am," he kissed me again, pinning me up against the cold tiles.

He lifted me up off the ground, making my legs wrap around his waist. I moaned in his lips as he positioned himself at my entrance. I smiled as he drove in, pumping in and out quickly. As soon as he was done, he dropped me on my feet and whispered, "Marry me," in my ear."

I blinked, wondering what I had just heard as real or not. I mean it was real, or not. "Am I dreaming?"

He gave me the most confused look ever. "No."

"Of course not. If it were then I wouldn't be going to rehab and my life wouldn't be a total mess."

"Yes, isn't life great?"

I stared at him like he had two head. And to tell you the truth, that would've been a lot better than him using sarcasm. "Don't ever do that again."

"You didn't answer my question."

I sighed. "Okay, yes life's…complicated."

"I mean the other one."

"The other…oh that one." Shit, did he want an answer now? Well… "Can I answer you after I had a smoke?"

"No smoking," he demanded. Yeah, I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"It will help me. Trust me," I added.

I quickly dressed and ran out of the bathroom before Sesshomaru came out drenched and naked. Outside, fresh polluted air of the city entered my lungs. Oh yeah, this was paradise.

When I pulled out a cigarette though, I found myself in front of a door to a white van. Clearly this van was a suspicious vehicle on account of the tacky design and on how many movies I've watched were the white van ends up being a kidnapper's disguise.

Guess I should have seen it coming when someone jumped out in a black suit, pulling me in before I could scream. And I also should have seen the baseball bat they had hit me over the head with. But hey, what are you going to do?

And now it was time for Rin's brain to panic!

Oh my god! Someone help!

* * *

***looks around awkwardly* so...review? **

**Happy Monday!**


	13. Money doesn't like me

**After a hard chapter of Diamonds (and a very stressful week) I'm happy to get this chapter of Monday Morning out. I'm almost done this story too! *happy dance*Enjoy chapter 13!**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Chapter 13

Money doesn't like me

_"I would like to know who invented Monday so I could kick his ass"-_ Me

It was the metallic taste mixed with my saliva that woke me up. Where ever I was, it was cold, dirty, and it echoed. My head felt like it had been knocked on by a brick, and it seemed as though my hands were tied behind…oh.

As I opened my eyes more I found myself in a large, very large room. After a second I realized I was in a warehouse- a cold, dirty, wet warehouse. I wiggled by wrists trying to free myself from my bonds, but no matter how much I tried; I couldn't get the ropes loose.

Now it was time to start freaking out. "Help! Someone help me!" I breathed hard. And now I was hyperventilating. Perfect.

Just then I spotted someone around the corner. I didn't care who it was, I just wanted to get out of this nightmare. "Hey! Hey you!" I called.

But when the person turned, he smirked, showing me his yellow, rotting teeth; I knew he wasn't here to rescue me. I struggled against my bonds again, wanting nothing more than to free myself and attempt Xena warrior mode on their asses. Nah, I was kidding. I would probably run away like a baby. But if it got me to safety, I wasn't really complaining.

Great now that creep was coming right towards me. Nice going Rin. "Stay away from me," I murmured.

But he only smirked, stopping right in front of me, his eyes moving up and down my body. "You sure are cute, Sweetheart." Ew, disgusting.

Then he started leaning into me and I moved my face away. Then when he got inches from my face, I snapped. "Get the fuck away," I spat.

He flinched away, whipping his face of my spit. "You little bitch!" his hand moved up to a slapping position, but stopped when another pair of footsteps echoed through the warehouse. I knew who those belonged to right when the person stepped into view.

"Naraku," I whispered, not even surprised. "I never thought you would stoop this low."

He grinned, walking more and more closer. "What can I say; I just can't seem to stay away from you."

"You shot me!"

"And you didn't die. Guess there is two things we didn't like." Then he stopped and faced the rotten teeth man, giving him an emotionless expression. That was enough for him to shuffle away.

Naraku licked his lips and placed a finger under my chin, lifting it up to meet his ugly face. "You've caused me a great deal of trouble, my dear Rin."

"Does it look like I care?" I sneered, spitting in his face.

He pulled away and whipped his face, keeping a calm expression. "No, I don't think you do."

"Then why kidnap me?"

"You've also caused me a great deal of cash. Those prostitutes were expensive, and now they are gone and so is my business no thanks to you."

"So what, you want cash? Sorry buddy but as you can see, I'm empty."

He smirked, "But your boyfriend isn't."

I blinked. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh sorry I would've assumed Sesshomaru Takahashi was your boyfriend since you started sleeping with him again."

"That doesn't really make him my boyfriend."

"But you love him," he added.

I froze and looked away. He laughed, and started pacing around my chair. "And I bet he love you too. But why wouldn't he? You're the most beautiful girl in the world. Men would drop on their hands and knees to even get close to you, let alone sleep with you. You were my most successful prostitute. Tell me Rin, does he hit all the spots?"

"Stop."

But he continued. "Does he know how to please you properly?"

"Stop!"

"Does he know what you like the best?"

"I said stop it!" I snapped, glaring hard at him.

"I bet I'm a lot better than him, but why wouldn't I be? I mean, I ran a business for years and I slept with many women. Still, I think you are my favourite." He came forward again, his eyes moving to my lips. Oh hell no!

Right when he came an inch to my face, I head butted him right him the nose. Ouch! Now my head hurt. He sure had a hard nose.

He cried out in pain though, holding his now bloody nose. "You bitch!"

"That's what you get!" I snapped. "Now let me go!"

He chuckled, placing his nose back into place with a loud crack. Gross. "No way, Sweetheart. You know I was going to go easy on you, but now…your time is has dropped."

"What? What are you talking about?"

He ignored me, placed a piece of tape over my mouth, and pulled out my phone, MY PHONE! Dialing someone's number. After three rings, a familiar voice answered. "Rin? Are you alright? Where are you?"

I tried to scream over the tape but there was nothing but mumbling and hard breathing. "Oh she's right here safe and sound, for now at least," Naraku answered.

"Naraku! What have you done with her?"

"Oh don't you worry you're little tail, Sesshomaru. I haven't touched her, but she won't be alive for much longer."

Okay, what? Now it's time for Rin's freak-out mode. I screamed through the tape, trying to get Sesshomaru's attention.

"What are you talking about? Where is she? If you hurt a single hair-"

"I'll tell you what, Sesshomaru, I'll make you a deal. If you can bring me five hundred million dollars in the next…oh let's say sixty minutes, then I'll let her go Scott free, but if you don't make it or don't make it or don't have the five-hundred million, then a two ton truck will fall onto her little body, killing her."

That was when I gave him the what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about face and he looked up to the roof. Low and behold a construction truck was daggling fifty feet above my head. Well shit. How it was hanging there by thin wires, I had no idea and frankly, I didn't care. I mean when a two ton truck is hovering over your head, I don't think the math or science on how the wires are holding it up is really going through your mind at the moment. I mean it wasn't for me.

"I mean in my option, Sesshomaru. Five hundred million shouldn't be that much for a rich, business playboy like yourself. Oh and I forgot to mention, bringing or telling the police any of this, and it will result in her immediate death. Tick tock." Then he hung up and gave me a very evil smile.

He pulled the tape from my mouth, and I yelp.

"Why are you doing this?" I shivered.

"I guess its revenge on what happened. Or maybe I'm just too stubborn to let things go. I still haven't forgiven you when you left me in the first place, or when you started working for that big shot Sesshomaru."

"Hey! Didn't you work for him too?"

"Yes, and that was the worst years of my life. But Rin, I felt so betrayed when you tried to kill me. Am I really that grotesque? Do I really make you sick?"

"Yes!"

"Then in that case," and he slammed his disgusting lips onto mine, trying to force is tongue through my mouth. But guess what, when he did, I bit his tongue, and hard. He pulled away quick, covering his mouth. I could still taste his blood in my mouth. Gross.

I spat the blood out quick as he removed his hand from his mouth. It was dripping with blood and he looked a mess.

But he only laughed. "This is why I like you Rin. You've got spunk. So much spunk. No wonder so many guys are attracted to you."

I remained silent.

He continued. "By the way, I forgot to ask, how is rehab going? Getting any more cravings for coke?"

Oh no he didn't. "Shut up."

"Ah, you do have a craving right now don't you. Well," he dug into his pocket, "I might have some left. Want some before your death? For old time sake?"

I breathed hard and angry. My blood boiled like a volcano. If he brought that stuff close to me, he was going to get it. "Get that shit away from me."

"Aw, come on Rin. Loosen up! Have some fun in the final hour of your life."

"Fuck you!"

He grinned and put the drug away. "Guess not. I must say, Rin, you've changed."

"Yeah, I've changed. I've changed into a person knowing when to say no."

"I'm disappointed. What happened to the party animal?"

"She died long ago, and she'll never come back."

"I see. Then you have nothing to live for."

I shook my head. "You're wrong, Naraku. I do have something to live for. I have a job, and someone who cares deeply about me. I have a life while you…you have nothing."

"Perhaps, but at least I'll be able to drag you along to hell with me."

Then he pulled out his gun and aimed it at me point blank. I froze. "I thought the truck was supposed to do it?"

"I can't wait anymore. Your time is up, and so is mine. May we be together in hell forever."

I swallowed deep as he pulled the trigger and fired the gun.

* * *

**I want to thank the few that are still reviewing this story! You know who you all are. So thanks! Oh and REVIEW! **


	14. I wish Monday never existed

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Chapter 14

I wish Monday never existed

_"Hello Monday, we meet again,"-_Unknown

You remember the saying, 'I saw my life flash before my eyes?' Has it happened before? I never believed it myself. I mean how could one's life flash before their eyes? It made no sense whatsoever to me. But I admit, through my endless beliefs in the supernatural and living in a world where magic does exist, I was positive my drugged, helpless mind would flash a quick viewing of my crappy life to me. Oh well.

I closed my eyes, preparing for the bullet to enter my brain. The sharp, burning shock my body would get before it died. Endless possibilities entered, wondering what was on the other side. Would I see my family? Would they be disappointed in the decisions I've made through my troubled life? Duh, of course they would. I was disappointed in my life. I regretted everything. Well, almost everything.

Seconds passed but the feeling of rushed, burning metal never came. The idea of my possible death came to mind. On the bright side, at least I didn't feel it. However, something puzzled me, if I was dead, why was there low growling sounds? Maybe I landed in the wrong heaven. But noises of low chatter, the voice already staining my memories. I opened my eyes and gasped. A tall figure stood with his back facing me. Long white hair moved in the breeze blowing through the clenched. Blood trickled, the after effects from sharp claws puncturing skin."Sesshomaru," I whispered.

"Well, well, well,"Naraku sneered, "look who decided to join us? I'm impressed you made it, Sesshomaru. I can't believe you sacrificed your life for a mere prostitute."

Eyes widened, I heard Naraku's words form like venom, trying to process reality in any way, shape, or form. What did Naraku mean Sesshomaru sacrificed his life? What did he…the bullet, the bullet didn't hit me. But then that means… "No," I quietly said,"No, Sesshomaru."

"I'm guessing you don't have the five million?" Naraku questioned.

Ignoring him, Sesshomaru peered over his shoulder; those golden eyes were no longer vibrant, but dull and pale. He didn't have much time.

"Naraku, you will learn to never harm Rin again," Sesshomaru articulated with no struggle.

"You're indeed a fool. I can see that my bullet is weakening your body. You have no time left.

"I have enough time to kill you," he snarled, tackling him.

There was a large amount of dark, crimson liquid where Sesshomaru stood. "Oh god." They were battling. Sesshomaru had along, glowing green whip out, whipping at Naraku's form every chance he had. Naraku was…floating? Huh, I never knew he could float. However, it was the…giant, disgusting tentacles growing out of his body. Urgency to vomit- evident. Disturbing as it may be, I had to stop Naraku from attacking. But how?

A creaking sound above me averted my attention. Glancing up, the two ton truck slowly was losing the battle against gravity. If I didn't get out of this chair, I would be road kill.

I adjusted my hands straight, trying to twist through the bonds. The rough rope scratched my skin, leaving a bare red mark from the amount of effort put into escaping. "Don't give up," I murmured. "Come on, come on," I whispered, squeezing my right wrist through.

Ignoringthe burningand the small amounts of blood oozing, I began to work on the other bond. Another loud creaking came from above. The truck had fallen a few feet and now drew nearer.

My blood pumped. Heart raced. My left hand squeezed through the tight rope. I breathed out, wiggling my fingers. Freedom! They were screaming freedom! My wrists were bleeding, but FREEDOM!

Another creak, louder than before, shot through my ears like an alarm clock waking me up on Monday morning. Quickly undoing the knot on my ankels, I knew I only had a half a minute at least. "Please," I begged, finally getting the knot loose.

Naraku didn't seem to notice my quick escape from the bonds. Good, that gave me a chance to get revenge. All I needed was a weapon.

Mildly distracted by my brain and trying to find a weapon, I didn't see the truck lose its battle with gravity and plummet to the earth. I jumped away-opposite side of the room and away from the battle- as my life flashed before my eyes. Well what do you know, it finally happened. The truck landed with a loud crash, its empty shell breaking into pieces. I sighed in relief after seeing there was no engine inside. There was a pause on the other side. I couldn't see because of the piece of metal in my view. However, something in my head told me not to show myself.

"NO!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"It seems you were too late to save her. Pitty," Naraku said.

"Damn you!"

I grew angry from hearing Naraku's vigilant, but annoying voice, and Sesshomaru's now raspy words. I needed to act fast.

"Hello Sweetheart," a low whisper breathed in my ear.

Before I could react, my mouth was covered by a smelly hand. I struggled, but stopped suddenly when a knife pressed up against my throat.

"Got you now, bitch," He hissed. "Hmmm...I have an idea, I'll forgive you for spitting in my face earlier if you entertain me with your mouth? Sound good?"

"Not on your life," I hissed. Then I did the most unexpected thing. I never knew I had the guts to do it either. Yeah, I kicked him in the balls.

He toppled over, holding his junk. I spotted a shovel a few feet away and grabbed it, hitting him over the head, and knocking him unconscious.

Acting fast, I patted my hand on his body, searching for any weapons beside a rusted steak knife. Then I found a fiveseven hidden under the waistline of his jeans. Halleluiah.

I peeked from behind the rubble, seeing Sesshomaru and Naraku still fighting. Small pieces of the building were falling off from the amount of power these two held. Even injured, Sesshomaru fought breavely. Still, the wound was bleeding and he was slowly loosing energy.

I came up from behind the truck, aiming the gun point blank at Naraku's head. My teeth clenched tight, waiting for the moment to strike. I found one, and took it.

The bullet shot through faster than speed of sound. It felt like minutes, but a mere half a second later, Naraku fell to the ground, blood pooling from his head. Eyes widened, now lifeless. Chest still. It was over.

I breathed hard.I had just killed someone. I dropped the gun and stepped away. That was when I saw Sesshomaru drop with exhaustion onto his knees. I rushed over, glancing at his white, now red, torn shirt. The bullet wound puncturing the silk cloth like it was air and buried itself inhis body.

"Rin…" he breathed, clearly exhausted.

"Shhh, don't speak."

His hand touched my cheek. "You're safe," he whispered, half smiling.

Our foreheads touched. I could feel the high fever radiating off his body. I leaned into his hand, covering it with mine. I sniffed, tears falling down my shut eyes. I could hear low breathing coming from him and his hands grew colder. I opened my eyes and cried, "No…no…Sesshomaru! Stay with me!" His eyes did not open and his soft breathing stilled, telling me he had passed. "No! Sesshomaru! Please come back!"

I pulled his body to mine, and buried his head in my chest. Closing my eyes, I rocked back and forth, praying this was just a dream."Please," I whispered. "Please wake up."

_"Ms. Mori."_A voice rang through the air.

"Please," I repeated.

_"Ms. Mori." _I had no idea who was calling my name, but now wasn't the time. "_Ms. Mori!" _Why was the voice so demanding?

I shot my eyes open and blinked, I knew at once it was my brain tricking me, it had to be. What I was seeing was an illusion. Standing in front of me, fully dressed and cleaned was Sesshomaru. And the weird thing, I was back in the office sitting on my desk.

Sesshomaru eyed me curiously. I glanced around the room to see it was no dream. This was reality, which means what I just saw was…dammit, it happened again. Good going, Rin. And right in the middle of kissing him too!

I was a mess. My hair looked like I had blow dried the crap out of it, my glasses were officially broken and laid in pieces across the room, and my black and white dress was now wrinkled and ruined. Well wasn't this nice and awkward.

"Ms. Mori." Yeah, I had been caught daydreaming once again. Oh dear, that was once awful daydream. Sexual, but very awful and realistic daydream. Why did I daydream myself as a drugged prostitute? Ugh, I think it was time to see a psychiatrist. Sesshomaru has been working me way too hard. "You were daydreaming again, correct?"

"Uh…" oh crap, now I was definitely going to get fired. Way to go Rin. Stupid Mondays, I blame it all on you! "No," I lied, hiding my red cheeks.

"Hn, don't forget to send me the rest of the documents for the meeting today," He said, sternly.

Retreated back into his office, he left me positioned on the desk, and asking myself one very important question.

What in the world just happened?

* * *

**And welcome to the world of my mind. Where left is up, and down is sideways. REVIEW ^^**


	15. Monday morning never looked so fine

Please pardon the editing.

**Disclaimers: **I own nothing

Chapter 15

Monday morning never looked so fine

_"Monday Morning, you sure look fine. Friday I got travelin on my mind,"-_Fleetwood Mac _Monday Morning_

He was the most gorgeous, dazzling, ravishing…I think I was drooling. But those eyes, and those…he was perfect. All I wanted was to take him by the collar and kiss him passionately again.

I had kissed him. Okay, made out with him, and it brought me into a day dream I would never forget. Why I was dreaming of being a drugged-filled prostitute was beyond me, but the amount of passion Sesshomaru and I had was unbelievable. Then there was this Naraku guy. I had no idea who he was, but did he ever creep me out. I think I just got the shivers.

I still fought with myself over my impending emotions, even after the little heated session in the office a week ago. A part of me knew I had deep feelings for my boss, while another said, 'screw it! You'll never have a chance.' But it didn't stop me for falling for him.

He was untouchable, this god-like being. Even I, his personal secretary, after our little fling, still couldn't lay a finger on him. The slutty models that would come and go throughout the day had stopped, but that didn't convince me at all. Gods, my mind was blowing up way too much, freaking out from the smallest possibilities! I had to remind myself that it was one kiss. One kiss that sent me on a journey through…I have no idea what it was. But never was I going to be that perfect girl who walked around with a wedgie all day. Nothing about me was going to be perfect. I was always going to be boring. Boring and plain.

We weren't together. Our days went by like nothing ever happened. I would go back to our apartment and fall asleep before Sesshomaru ever came home. Sometimes I would lie awake wondering where he was. The painful anxiety rising in my chest every time I thought of him with another woman, hurt.

Kagura never came back to the office. I guess she and Sesshomaru had a fight and he told her if he ever saw her again, he would do something he would regret. How do I know this? I eavesdropped. Don't judge! We've all done it. I was still 73% convinced that she hated my guts, but I was okay with that. As long as I never had to see her face again, she could hate me all she wanted.

Another shock of anxiety rushed through my body as I lied on my bed, staring at the dark ceiling. Sesshomaru hadn't come home yet, and it was nearing midnight. Usually, he would be home by now, burying himself in his office.

One reason why we hadn't spoken much since the kiss would be because I'd been avoiding him like the plague, which was kind of hard since I was his secretary.

The day dreams of us _doing it_ haunted my every thought. Whenever I slept, I would wake up sweaty and hot, only a cold shower would cure my urges for him and thought of him. I knew this couldn't go on forever. Soon I would have to girl up and talk to him about…our situation.

The front door slammed shut and I bolted up. Sesshomaru was home. Getting up, I placed a thin robe around my bare body, pulling it tight to my naked chest. Peering through my opened door, I spotted Sesshomaru rounding the corner to his bedroom. And there go my chances talking to him for the night.

xXx

When my alarm woke me in the morning, I knew it would be the day. Monday or not, I was going to confess to him and place a smacker on his lips.

Butterflies flew in my stomach as I got dressed. My mind ran the dialogue of what I was going to say. I tried to practice in the mirror, but I only made a fool of myself more. I was a wreck and my outfit didn't really help. I tried to go for the sexy librarian look, but I ended up looking retarded. And without my glasses, I might as well be a blind. "Damn, I'm out of contacts!" Mondays, I tell you! They weren't nice. And because my hair decided to be a bitch to me, I ended up with a messy bun.

Things got worse on the way to work. I really had to start leaving with Sesshomaru earlier. That, or get my own car, because I was getting sick and tired of people speeding over puddles and splashing me. I found it was the world saying 'Happy Monday morning! I'm here to make your life a living hell!' But today I was going to ignore the world and move forward, even though I was covered with brown water.

Upon arrival at the office, I found Kagura storming out of the building with rage written on her face. She probably thought in her small brain of hers that she could win back Sesshomaru's heart. Well, not today, or any day, for that matter sister! He was mine! I guess Sesshomaru finally taught her a lesson.

I was able to sneak around her and rush into the building. I really didn't want drama today. Mondays were hard enough; Kagura didn't need to make them worse.

I entered the elevator just before it closed. It was crammed like the morning rush on a freeway. All the business men glanced at me from behind their newspapers and smart phones, making faces of disgust. I rolled my eyes, annoyed. Yeah, I smelled like sewer water, everyone, call the police.

My floor dinged and I escaped the small, moving box. The office was quiet. Sesshomaru's office doors were closed and everything seemed…normal. Typical Monday morning. Except this Monday was going to be different.

I dropped my bag at my desk and tried to straighten out my appearance as much as possible, which wasn't much at all. I breathed in and out, trying to ignore the collected butterflies swarming my stomach. I was at his door now. This was it.

One knock. One knock was all it took for him to call my name. "Yes, Ms. Mori?"

I peered in, squeezing my body through the door and closing it firmly behind me. "Umm…"

He didn't look up from what his writing, but from the look on his face, he was disgusted by my smell. Damn you Mondays! I had to be cursed. It was the only explanation on why something bad or weird always happened to me on these days.

My silence caught his attention and he looked up. I locked eyes with him right away, making me breathless. "Uhhh…."

"What happened?" he asked, shortly.

I blinked "W-what?" Did he just ask what happened?

"You know what I said, Ms. Mori," he said.

I gave him a great big smile, remaining silent.

He narrowed his eyes at me, looking away. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I don't care, I'm just curious." Oh please, he cared. There was no fooling me.

"Thank you," I muttered, blushing from his kindness.

He let out a heavy sigh, before standing up. "What is it, Rin?"

"I just…thought we should…you know…talk about what happened…you know." I bit my lip, trying to be obvious. Oh I really hope it worked.

"You are speaking of the kiss, correct?" Wow, he just came right out and said it. Why did he have to be Mr. Confident?

I blushed, nodding. Oh I must've looked like a tomato right now. Gods, good going Rin. Achievement unlocked! Looking like a red tomato in front of the boss. That will sure score points.

He came around his desk, and I blushed even more. Is there a limit to how red you can blush? Everything about him was…and there was the drool again. I averted my eyes, from his golden ones. Suddenly the forest, green carpet seemed very interesting. But when it was covered by shiny, leather shoes, my heart started to race exponentially. The butterflies in my stomach gave birth to new butterflies. My breathing hitched, trying to catch my breath, but Sesshomaru…oh god, he just kept taking it away, along with my racing heart.

I felt soft, warm fingers under my chin, pulling it up. I closed my eyes, nervous to see him, scared I would do something totally stupid. "Open your eyes, Rin," he whispered.

My eyes shot open to see him closer than I thought. His warm breath tickled my skin across my lips. We were so close, inches from each other. I followed my instincts and placed my hands on his chest, staring deep in his eyes, and getting lost.

Then he leaned in and carefully, but passionately placed his lips on mine.

This time I didn't go into a day dream, this time all I thought about was Sesshomaru, and my future with him. Okay, I was day dreaming! Don't get your tongue stuck to a pole!

We pulled away seconds later, and I looked at him confused. "I don't get it…"

He chuckled, twirling a small lock of loose, dark hair in his fingers. "Rin…what do you think of me?"

"Huh?" He was asking at the wrong time! My god, he should be asking when I wasn't in a state of confusion! Men I tell yeah!

"Are you…fond of me?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean?" he remained silent though. I breathed. "I guess…I mean, yes you…I do…I mean…"

He held his finger over my mouth. "Enough, that's all I needed to hear."

Uh oh, I didn't like the sound of this. Please don't tell me I was fired! I should've just kept my mouth shut.

"Rin…" Here it comes! "…would you like to accompany me to dinner tonight?" Oh no! I knew it! The Gods of Monday hated me! Now I would be kicked out on the streets, forced to live…wait, what? He just asked me to dinner. He…just…asked…me…to…dinner! Sesshomaru Takahashi just asked me to dinner! Oh sweet corn on a stick!

"No…I mean yes…I mean…yeah, sure." I might've been a bit too excited.

"Excellent, then I shall retrieve you after work," he grinned.

"You mean you won't be late getting home?" Okay, so I was testing him a bit. Sue me!

"I'm never late getting home."

"You came in at midnight last night," I explained. Now he had to explain.

"I've been talking to my alliances in New York. We might be making a big move there in a few months, Rin. I want to be ready. That is the reason why I've been working late."

And I was freaking out for no reason. Stupid brain, I told you it was nothing!

"Right, I knew that. I was just…"

"Worried I was sleeping with a hooker or a model?"

I nodded, blushing. I really had to stop doing that.

He brushed his hand across my cheek."Hn, don't worry, I'm not going around with models or hookers, Rin. You can sleep with ease. Besides, I already have eyes for a certain secretary of mine."

"Good, I'm glad, but I wasn't worried." I smirked, stepping closer to him. "And you know, this secretary has eyes for a certain boss she works for too."

He growled, leaning down again and hovering over my lips. "Rin…" he purred.

I prepared to close my eyes, but I had one last thing to ask him. "Sesshomaru, promise me we'll take this slow. I don't want anything to happen too fast." I guess my day dream scared me a bit. I didn't know if it was the part of me being a prostitute or that Naraku guy trying to kill me. Either way, I had to take precautions to never fall into something like that again.

He chuckled and kissed me quickly. "Only if you promise to never quit being by my side."

"Never."

And Mondays just became a whole lot better. I guess I shouldn't judge a day from the unpopularity scale. I should welcome each day with a smile. But Mondays might have ups and downs, but I've learned to enjoy it. Sometimes.

Besides, now Mondays are my favourite day of the week.

* * *

Reviews make me happy! ^^

I can't believe I'm done! Not my favourite story to write or my best, but it sure was fun to mess with your guy's heads. There might be an epilogue, but only if you guys want it! But there will be no sequel. Thank you all for reading, following, favouriting, and reviewing! It means a lot to me! This account has grown so much, and it's still growing because of all of you! So thank you!

.:Sapphire:.


	16. Epilogue

Quick A/N: I have a short halloween one shot up for all you guys! It's called _Witches and Goblins, Oh my!_ My piece is on Chapter 18!It's a collab piece over at The Review lounge, too! Forms. Please go over there and give them and me some love! :)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Epilogue

_"Monday Mornings-"_ Me

I knocked gently on the double doors to his office, smiling as always. Even though today was Monday, I welcomed it with a bright smile. It was a beautiful morning after all.

"Come in," a deep voice called.

I walked inside and smiled even brighter at the man behind the desk. "Good morning, I have your documents right here and ready for the meeting."

Placing them in front him I walked around the large ebony desk and sat on his lap. He grinned at held me close, whispering softly in my ear, "Thank you, my dear wife."

"You're welcome, husband. I still can't believe we're leaving for New York next week. It's been a crazy year."

"Yes, this long journey to get there is finally over."

I laughed. "You kidding? It's just begun. Don't forget what will happen in a few months."

"How could I forget?" He smiled, placing his hand on my swollen stomach.

Then I kissed him.

I won't forget the first time I kissed his soft lips was the first time I feel into a deep day dream. After, I went to see a psychiatrist and he diagnosed me with having maladaptive daydreams. It's not dangerous, but it can cause me to blank out for long periods of time. I guess from being in a foster home and being abused there led to having multiple daydreams. It was my mind wanting escape from reality. But right now, reality was amazing. And I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Nothing could make me take back my life. It might've been hard at the beginning, being an orphan homeless person, but once he found me, everything changed for the better. I still don't know why I daydream I'm a prostitute, but it happens quite frequently. Perhaps I was one in another life or something, who knows. All that mattered right now was that I was alive.

"I love you," I murmured on his lips.

He pulled away and kissed my diamond ring on my finger. "I love you. Always and forever."

The days do not control me. I am here now. And I know this is no dream. I am living in reality.

Or am I?

-Fin-

* * *

Okay, now I'm done! You can leave it up to your imagination if she's dreaming the whole thing or not. You can also guess what she might really have.

Don't forget to give some love to my other stories!

If you liked this, hit that favourite button in the face like a boss!

And don't forget to leave a review!

Thanks again for reading and until next time!

.:Sapphire:.


End file.
